Sifting Changes
by Innovi
Summary: Él está lleno de clichés, mientras ella esta llena de orgullo. ShikaSaku. Traducción del fic original de Darkmistress in the shadows. Cap 7 up. FINAL.
1. Parte I

N/T:Esta historia no me pertenece, su autora original es **darkmistress in the shadows**, yo sólo me he encargado de traducirla al español, si tienen la posibilidad de leer la historia original en inglés, les recomiendo que lo hagan, pues su autora tiene un modo de ecribir muy particular y que, a pesar de que yo he hecho todo lo posible por mantener, siempre puede apreciarse mejor en su versión original. Las notas de autora también han sido traducidas para que esta versión sea lo más fiel posible a la original. El único cambio significativo será que lo publicaré en más capítulos de los que en realidad tiene, pues es una historia demasiado extensa como para traducir y publicar en sólo dos partes como fue publicada originalmente. Sin nada más que agregar, espero que disfruten esta traducción.

* * *

**Sifting Changes  
Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.  
**Advertencias**: Casi ninguna. A menos de que no supieran que Sasuke traicionó a todos...  
**Elección Musical**: Heavenly Guardian (Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)  
**Beta-reader**: PinkSakuraPetals

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Ella es una niña pequeña, que tiene la frente grande y siempre es molestada.

¡Oh no! ¡No le hablen amablemente! No es _divertido_ ni _agradable_ estar a su alrededor. Su brillante cabello rosa y su gran frente son para burlarse. ¡Que nadie sea amable con ella! Oh, no. No deben hacerlo porque ella no es divertida, aunque esta bien reírse _de_ ella. ¡Nunca le sonrían amablemente! Oh, no lo hagan. Eso significa que les agrada. Y a nadie le agrada. Ustedes tampoco le agradaran a los demás.

¡Vean, vean! Se están riendo y se burlan de ella. ¡Está bien! No importa cuando llora porque _ella_ no importa. Y cuando huye y luego vuelve al día siguiente, sonríe y todos se burlan nuevamente. ¡Pero está bien! En serio.

Pero él es un niño pequeño, a quien le gustan las nubes y siempre está observando a otros y piensa que es terrible que la molesten.

¡Oh miren! Se cae, allí en el pasto, su rostro en el piso. Sus lágrimas fluyen. Todos se ríen. No lo entiende, por qué, ¿por qué ellos sonríen cuando ella llora?

Pero, ¿qué es esto? Una sombra cae sobre su pequeña figura, bloqueando el paso del sol. Ya no hace calor y la pequeña niña con la gran frente mira hacia arriba. Esperen, ¿quién es? Un niño. El pequeño niño, a quien le gustan las nubes y siempre observa a otros. Oh, ¿Va a burlarse él también? Oh, oh, no. La pequeña niña se prepara.

"¿Puedo sentarme ahí?

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Ella no entiende cuando pregunta eso. ¿Por qué querría él sentarse donde ella ha caído? No lo entiende, no, no, no lo entiende.

Pero recuerda que él es el primero (fuera de su familia) en sonreírle amablemente.

Así que lo deja sentarse ahí.

Sigue siendo una niña pequeña, que tiene la frente grande y siempre es molestada cuando un día una rubia se acerca a ella.

Vean, vean, la rubia es una pequeña hermosa niña y usa unas bonitas pinzas en el cabello y habla un montón. Le pregunta a la pequeña niña con pelo rosa por qué llora. Ella contesta que no le agrada a nadie y todos la molestan. La rubia le dice a la niña de frente grande que vuelva mañana y ella le dará un regalo. Oh, ¿un regalo? ¡Eso suena maravilloso! Oh, ¡pero esperen! ¿Qué sucede si la rubia quiere burlarse de ella también? Oh, no…la niña de cabello rosa está asustada de la rubia cuando se va a dormir esa noche.

Pero, oh, ¡miren, miren! La hermosa pequeña niña rubia que usa bonitas pinzas en el cabello viene de todas maneras. Le sonríe amablemente a la niña de frente grande. La rubia le entrega una cinta de color rojo y la niña rosa lo acepta y devuelve la sonrisa. "¡Gracias!" exclama la pequeña niña y la rubia ríe.

La rubia nunca hubiera pensado en esto si el niño a quien le gustan las nubes no le hubiese dicho que fuera a hablar con la niña de frente grande.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Tiene doce años, sólo es molestada por una persona, pero es molesta para los demás.

Oh, pero hay más. Mucho más. Está enamorada. Amor... el amor debería ser maravilloso y libre. Pero en vez de eso ella encuentra dolor, y se pregunta si lo que siente es realmente amor. Él siempre es frío, pero ella puede arreglarlo. ¡Si, ella puede! Él le sonreirá amablemente, como las otras tres personas que lo han hecho verdaderamente (_Ino, Naruto_, se repite mentalmente, y _¿quién era el otro?_ Se ha olvidado, oh, no) y será fiel, como Lee y Naruto le prometieron que serían si alguna vez ella deseaba estar con alguno de ellos.

Pero, verán, él no lo hace. El único al que ama no se voltea a mirarle ni le sonríe amablemente. El único al que ama la ignora como si no importara. Ella lo protege con su vida y aún así él no la mira.

¡Esperen! ¿Qué es esto? Alguien lo hace. No, no, no es Naruto. Ni Lee. Alguien más está ahí… ¿Quién podría ser? Ella no lo sabe. Pero hay alguien más ahí que no ha notado. Alguien más, alguien, alguien, _alguien_ ahí…

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Él tiene quince años y aún le gustan las nubes y observa a otros.

Perezoso, perezoso chico, dicen los demás. No hace nada por su familia ni amigos, dice alguien. ¿Pero tiene amigos? Tal vez, tal vez la hermosa rubia que aún usa bonitas pinzas en su cabello y habla mucho. ¡Oh si! ¡Ella y el otro! Su otro compañero de equipo. El chico de quince años que come un montón pero siempre elogia a todos.

Si, si, ellos son sus amigos.

¿No es Naruto un amigo de ese chico perezoso? Si, si, dicen, Naruto es un amigo del chico perezoso. Oh, ese muchacho demonio es tan irritante, ¿por qué no se va? Y tal vez esa medico pelirosada. La que está entrenando la mismisima Hokague. Ella es molesta, dice una persona.

Pero el chico al que le gustan las nubes y observa a otros no escucha a los demás cuando hablan de él. Ellos no saben lo que dicen porque ellos no son él, el chico razona. Ellos no son Naruto, quien ha tenido que lidiar con la opresión y sus sentimientos diariamente. Ellos no son Ino, quien no cree ser hermosa realmente y lucha con su amor por la gente. Ellos no son Choji, quien da elogios deseando uno de vuelta. Y definitivamente ellos no son Sakura, quien creció creyendo que nadie la querría (amaría) realmente.

No, no. Ninguno de ellos sabe de lo que habla.

Y porque a él aún le gustan las nubes y observa a otros, está tranquilo y no condena a esa gente por su ignorancia.

Oh, no. En cambio, él observa. Sólo observa, sabiendo que ella mirara en su dirección y él tendrá la oportunidad de nuevamente sonreír a la chica de pelo rosado. Observado, observando, observando, _observando_ desde lejos…

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Ella tiene quince años también y es más fuerte y jura proteger a los que ama.

¡Oh, pero miren! El chico de antes... del que solía estar enamorada, ya no lo ama más. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué sucedido? Ella ama, ama a otros. Naruto, dice cuando alguien le pregunta, Naruto, Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei, Ino y unos pocos más. Cuando le preguntan por qué sus padres no están en esa lista, calmadamente explica que nunca está con sus padres. Luego le preguntan si hay alguien especial en su vida y ella les dice sombríamente que deberían irse antes de que quiera golpear algo.

Pero, miren con atención. ¡Vean! Cuando se aleja de ellos, su cabeza baja y mira el suelo. Pero observen luego de esto. Mira por sobre su hombro. ¿Por qué, por qué hace esto? Sus ojos verdes buscan algo, ¿pero qué? ¿Qué es lo que está buscando? Oh, pero vean, ella está buscando a ese alguien, alguien que observa, porque está ahí y ella lo sabe, pero no sabe donde. ¿Dónde? ¿Y cuándo saldrá?

Oh, Ella tiene tan sólo quince años y es más fuerte y jura proteger a los que ama. Pero, ¿cuándo podrá proteger al que parece estar ahí afuera en algún lugar? No lo sabe y espera por él. Ella sabrá cuando se voltee en su dirección y le sonría amablemente y le prometa ser fiel y no la ignore. Si, ella lo sabrá.

Ella jura protegerlo, quien quiera que sea.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Él tiene dieciocho años y aún le gusta las nubes y observa a otros cuando se convierte en capitán de ANBU.

Ya no es un niño, oh, no, ya no. Un hombre, dicen. Es un hombre y uno bueno. La hermosa rubia quien todavía habla mucho sonríe traviesamente un día y trae a una linda chica con ella para reunirse con él. Él la saluda cordialmente y sale de la habitación respetuosamente. No, no, no observa sólo a la chica linda. No la conoce y decide observar a otros que si conoce.

Shhh, ¡No digan nada! ¡No emitan sonido! Ahí está ella, justo ahí, sentada en la vereda afuera del local. Un libro en su mano y sus ojos mirando el cielo. Oh, pero, shhh, ¡ella no puede saber que él está ahí! Oh, no. No le gustaría, él asume. Pero ella mira en su dirección de todas maneras, como si supiera que está ahí. ¡Ah! Él no puede dejar que lo vea, parado a metros de distancia, mirando, mirándola.

Aún así ella sonríe gentilmente. Y él camina hacia ella mientras sube su mirada y lo observa con ojos aparentemente húmedos (estaba llorando, él decide, llorando por su complicada vida) y se da cuenta de que espera que él diga algo. Sus manos se hunden aún más profundo en los bolsillos de sus pantalones ANBU y simplemente se encoge de hombros sonriendo.

"¿Puedo sentarme aquí?"

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Ella tiene diecisiete años y es verdaderamente fuerte y aún protege a los que ama cuando es la cabeza de los médicos ninja.

Casi una mujer, dicen, si, es una persona bastante hermosa. Tsunade-sama está complacida por los elogios a la chica, puesto que es como una hija para la Hokague. Pero, oh, no, no le digan esto a nadie, a Hokague-sama no le gustaría escucharlo. Y la médico pelirosada a veces escucha estas cosas y no sabe por qué pretenden, pretenden que les agrada. Pretenden que realmente es una gran persona aunque no se merece nada de eso (a sus ojos) y no dice nada porque, en el fondo, realmente quiere creerlo.

Oh, pero el cielo está tan bonito hoy. Las nubes pasan con calma por el fondo azul y el libro entre sus manos ya no parece interesante. Se queda quieta, ¡silencio! No hagan ruido, está pensando en varias cosas. Cosas que se supone no deberían importar y cosas que la hacen llorar.

Ah, ¿pero qué es esto? Incluso cuando siente a alguien (ese alguien, quién, ¿quién era? Nunca lo recuerda…) observándola de nuevo. Sus ojos brillan y sabe que él puedo verlo cuando sus miradas se encuentran. Parece contemplar algo, como si estuviera preguntando si vale la pena caminar hasta allí, gastando un poco de su preciado tiempo con ella. Y de todas maneras sonríe, porque, porque… (Por qué, ¿Por qué sonríe a un pensamiento tan cruel?)

¿Huh? ¿Está caminando hacia ella? Si, si, ¡así es! Esconde su sorpresa tras sus ojos brillosos, en realidad, en el fondo, está feliz de que alguien (alguien, ¿ese 'alguien'? no, piensa, no ese alguien, ¿o quizás?) se haya tomado el tiempo de al menos hablarle. Oh, pero esperen, él se detiene justo cuando está frente a ella, quien espera un simple 'hola'. Ella no sabe como saludarlo cordialmente ahora mismo así que espera, sonriendo gentilmente.

Entonces él se encoge de hombros levemente y, y, y...sonríe. _Sonríe amablemente._

"¿Puedo sentarme aquí?"

Y de pronto ella recuerda a ese pequeño niño al que le gustaban las nubes y observaba a la gente y que el pequeño niño fue el primero en sonreírle amablemente (fuera de su familia). (Se olvida de que supuestamente había alguien observando, ¿pero había alguien haciéndolo todavía? Seguramente alguien estaba ahí, en algún lado. Pero ella lo olvida de todos modos, porque él está ahí.)

Así que asiente y continúa sonriendo y hablan hasta que se dan cuenta de que han pasado dos horas y está anocheciendo. Él le agradece cortésmente por la conversación y ella dice 'de nada' y le agradece también, diciendo que deberían hacerlo nuevamente. Él concuerda y con una sonrisa da media vuelta para irse.

Es el día siguiente, ella nota que no ha sentido la necesidad de mirar por sobre su hombro para ver a ese alguien que siempre mira, la mira.

* * *

N/T: Fin de la primera parte.


	2. Parte II

**Sifting Changes**

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Él tiene veintiún años y aún le gustan las nubes y observa a la gente cuando se convierte en la cabeza de ANBU, acompañado por Naruto.

Todos a los que ha conocido ahora lo respetan. Hyuuga Neji es un fuerte capitán ANBU y un consejero para el joven hombre al que todavía le gustan las nubes. La hermosa rubia y el mejor amigo (el que elogia a todos) están orgullosos de él y siempre a su lado. Y cuando la gente asiste a su ceremonia, distingue un punto de rosado suave en la muchedumbre y sonríe. Ella se está escondiendo, está seguro, aunque no está seguro del por qué. Oh, pero miren, él saluda con una mano y ella tímidamente le responde.

Después de la ceremonia, el joven hombre la busca nuevamente pero no la encuentra. Se pregunta por qué se ha ido. Naruto exclama que él la ha visto y que le ha pedido que le dijera 'buena suerte y felicitaciones'. El joven hombre sonríe aunque ella no lo vería hacerlo y en cambio Naruto estuviese ahí para sonreír de vuelta.

Pero, ¡miren! Miren. La encuentra en el hospital dos días después, esperando a cualquier paciente que necesite su atención. Por primera vez, se sienta a su lado sin permiso porque, bueno, porque sabe que ya se lo ha dado. Y él sabe, siempre, siempre sabe. Ella sonríe y pregunta si necesita algo. Él le dice que si, si, así es. Sus ojos se suavizan con un poco de preocupación y le pregunta qué es lo que necesita.

Simple, un "Necesito a alguien que esté ahí"

Debe haberla desconcertado, él podía decirlo, pero pudo ver como rápidamente comprendía. Oh, ¡ella entendió! Maravilloso. Y sonríe levemente al contestar, "Yo también".

Él no le dice que siempre ha estado ahí desde que se conocieron.

No dice nada más y sale de la habitación, dejándola ahí. Sabe que se preguntará por qué, pero, en realidad, está un poco asustado de encararla ahora. Sabe que ella necesita notarlo más de lo que lo ha hecho para darse cuenta de más cosas. Pero, oh, él quiere abrazarla y decirle que está bien y que ella siempre ha sido una gran persona, siempre desde que era una niña pequeña.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Ella tiene veintidós años y aún protege a la gente que ama cuando es enviada en una misión.

Es cuando se da cuenta de que el equipo de tres en el que está no consiste sólo de Sai pero también del joven hombre al que no le ha hablado en dos años desde esa vez, esa vez especial, y cuando él no le habla y en cambio le habla a Sai, ella trata de pensar que la está ignorando sólo porque Sai tiene más experiencia en ANBU que ella. No, no, esto no está bien. Veran, ni siquiera ella lo cree. ¿Él está... está alejándola? No, piensa rápidamente, esto es diferente.

Cuando están casi listos con la misión, son atacados y ella es herida gravemente. No puede curarse a si misma y los otros dos no tienen experiencia en el uso de chakra para sus heridas (costillas y brazo roto, trata de contar: tal vez un pulmón fracturado, porque no puede respirar bien y su visión está empezando a ponerse cada vez más borrosa) y tan solo ha empezado a enseñarle a Sai lo básico. A pesar de que no puede ver bien, ve sus rostros de aprensión y realización de que puede que ella vaya a, vaya a, ella vaya a…

Sai es el que empieza la curación y el capitán ANBU, quien anteriormente parecía ignorarla, es el que la toma en brazos y la lleva a algún otro lugar, lejos, lejos del peligro. Ella siente agua en su rostro y piensa que está lloviendo pero se estremece y entiende que está llorando. Llorando, llorando, ¿por qué está llorando? Luego se da cuenta de que no es la única. Tan sólo una pequeña lágrima cae en su frente (esa frente por la cual era tan molestada cuando era niña) y de pronto, siente cada vez más cansancio, mucho cansancio. Finalmente, sus ojos se cierran y escucha gritos y alaridos y su propio nombre siendo dicho pero no abre los ojos, está demasiado cansada.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Él tiene veintitrés años y aún le gustan las nubes y observa a otros cuando está muy asustado.

Ella casi muere. Sai gruñe y dice entre dientes que necesitan volver a la aldea. Él tampoco quiere verla morir. Ninguno de ellos quiere verla morir. Y se van, sin terminar la misión. A Sai naturalmente no le importa, se da cuenta, pero también nota que finalmente Sai se preocupa por alguien más que si mismo y es su compañera. No dice nada al respecto; en cambio, sus pensamientos son invadidos por el miedo.

"Si ella muere", Sai sisea, mientras esquivan ramas y retornan a la aldea con rapidez, "Los mataré"

Él concuerda y le dice que lo ayudará.

Cuando está en una cama del hospital y él y Sai están parados al final de la habitación, viendo a Tsunade gritarle a alguien (ella tan solo está tan preocupada y asustada como ellos), él la ve abrir los ojos por un momento. Nadie más se da cuenta de cómo le sonríe con los parpados semi cerrados para luego perder la conciencia nuevamente.

Ella estaría bien, Tsunade les asegura. Ellos le creen.

Pero él sigue asustado.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Ella tiene veintidós años y aún protege a la gente que ama cuando se despierta en el hospital junto a un idiota.

Él está ahí, lo sabe porque siempre ha estado ahí, mirando, mirándola. Y por primera vez, se da cuenta de que es _él_ quien la ha estado observando desde el principio. Y cuando lo ve sentado en la silla a un lado de la cama, perdido en sus pensamientos, su figura bloqueando el sol que pasa por la ventana para que no llegue a tocarla, ve al niño pequeño al que le gustaban las nubes y miraba a otros por un momento. El pelo oscuro tomado en esa pequeña cola de caballo, esos ojos castaños, y oh, no puede olvidar esa sonrisa. Esa amable, amable…sonrisa…

Se da cuenta de que ya no tendrá que mirar por sobre su hombro nunca más.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Él tiene veinticuatro años y aún le gustan las nubes y observa a otros cuando se lo dice.

Ella simplemente sonríe y le dice que le gustaría aprender cómo hacer que le gusten más las nubes y a observar a otros detenidamente. Él toma su mano y la lleva a un pequeño riachuelo en un campo cercano y le dice que puede ser su profesor. Jugando, ella acepta. Oh, ¡miren! Él sonríe – y lo hace sinceramente – cuando ella lo dice, sabiendo que se lo tomará en serio más adelante.

Cuando ella le pregunta qué son realmente, él pregunta qué es lo que quiere decir, aunque ya lo sabe. Ella se explica, diciendo que la gente cree que son 'algo' (juntos para siempre, una pareja, tórtolos, amantes, él piensa con una sonrisa) y que sus padres incluso le desearon 'buena suerte'. Él tan sólo responde, "No importa lo que digan los demás."

Él sabe que piensa lo contrario, y ella lo dice. "¿Y qué pasa si importa?"

"Entonces cree lo que quieras creer", seguido por un, "Pero todo sigue siendo problemático, sin importar qué suceda"

Ella sonríe y aprieta su mano con gentileza. Después, le dice que su relación/amistad es problemática en sí misma. Él concuerda totalmente con un movimiento de cabeza.

Oh, si tan sólo ella supiera _cuán_ problemático de verdad era.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Ella tiene veintitrés y aún protege a los que ama cuando recibe su primer beso.

Si, si, su primer beso. Jura que se llevara el secreto a la tumba si esto significa que Ino no se enterará (pero ella se entera de todos modos). Piensa que es interesante. Antes, había creído que era sólo un simple gesto de afecto. Ahora finalmente entiende cuánto significa en realidad y por qué conlleva tanto afecto.

Un día, él la lleva a comer con Naruto, Choji e Ino. Por una vez, no es ramen sino una tienda de sopas diferente. No alcanza a comer nada antes de que Naruto sonría malignamente e Ino le siga. Pronto, ambos están molestándolos a los dos y se da cuenta de que él está teniendo problemas para no pararse e irse. Le gustaría que lo hiciera, y que la llevara consigo. Pero no lo hace. En cambio, se quedan y aceptan las bromas. Naruto finalmente da un bufido y exclama 'Shikamaru nunca tendrá las agallas para invitar a una chica a una cita de todas formas' e Ino le acompaña con un 'Y apuesto que Sakura nunca ha besado a un chico'. Pero es Choji quien rompe el hielo y dice "Shikamaru no tiene lo necesario para besar a una chica, es demasiado caballeroso"

Entonces él toma sus hombros y la voltea para quedar frente a frente. Ella no nota que la está besando hasta que sus labios se quedan ahí por más segundos de lo que deberían. Por un segundo, cree que está imaginándose cosas porque cree que sus labios han presionado un poco para devolverle el beso. Naruto resopla, aparentemente enojado por dos cosas: ella siendo besado frente al próximo Hokague y el que se haya demostrado que estaba equivocado. Ino los mira boquiabierta, como si nunca hubiese visto a una pareja besándose antes. Nadie ve a Choji sonriendo, pero no le importa porque ha probado su punto.

Oh, pero, miren, él la aparta demasiado pronto. Tan solo un casto beso. No entiende qué sucede cuando tiene que luchar contra la urgencia de voltear su rostro hacia ella y pedirle silenciosamente que la bese de nuevo. Pero es capas de controlar el impulso y se sienta sin palabras a su lado, sintiéndose incómoda pero extrañamente en el lugar correcto, sin mirar a nadie más a los ojos durante el resto de la noche.

Cuando Naruto la escolta de vuelta a casa y queda sola en su apartamento, deja que sus dedos viajen sobre sus labios y se pregunta por qué ha vivido veintitrés años sin haber dado un beso.

Cree que es porque estaba esperando a que esa persona que siempre la cuida lo hiciera por ella.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Él tiene veinticinco años y aún le gustan las nubes y observa a otros cuando es padrino en la boda de su mejor amigo.

Oh, pero, quién, ¿quién se casa? El que elogia a todos (Choji, piensa con una suave sonrisa) y la que aún habla mucho. Si, si, ¡ellos! No puede creer que sus mejores amigos se estén casando ahora, oh, no, parece que el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido. Es involucrado en un montón de planes de boda, cosa que detesta, especialmente cuando no es su boda en absoluto y no tiene por qué hacer nada. Ino dice que debe hacerlo o no será invitado. Él ayuda sólo por esa razón.

Cuando mira al otro lado del altar, pasando a Choji, mientras esperan la entrada de Ino, ve a la dama de honor, en su vestido blanco con un moño de satín púrpura amarrado a su delgada cintura. Piensa que el vestido está bien para la madrina de la boda pero su sonrisa es incluso mejor cuando ve a Ino caminar lentamente hacia el altar. La tiara en el cabello de la médico la hace ver como una princesa y hay un ramo de margaritas y lirios en sus manos y sus ojos brillan.

Por un segundo, se imagina que son ellos quienes se casan. Solo los dos. Ella, la hermosa princesa, y él, el digno príncipe, y piensa en lo cursi del cuento de hadas que se imagina, pero sonríe levemente por lo lindo que aún así es. Pero, oh, que problemático sería intentar convencerla (o a él mismo) de que podrían ser parte de un cuento de hadas como el que Choji e Ino van a tener.

Oh, pero, miren, ¡miren! Ella lo ve al otro lado del altar y justo antes de que Ino se pare frente a Choji y bloquee su vista de la chica pelirosada, ella sonríe gentilmente y él está seguro de que ella piensa que no se da cuenta cuando su mano derecha se desliza por el dedo corazón de su mano izquierda bajo el ramo de flores.

Pero él pretende no verlo y sigue sonriendo porque eso es lo que hacen los padrinos en una boda; no planear el convertirse en un novio mientras lo hace. Y sabe que ella se ha imaginado como una novia pero está confundida sobre el novio. Espera que algún día lo sepa, pero no hoy. Hoy es para sus amigos. Sus mejores amigos.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Ella tiene veinticuatro años y aún protege a los que ama cuando aprende que puede herir a la gente tan fácilmente como la hieren a ella.

Qué triste, qué triste, Sasuke vuelve y ella se esconde tras Naruto. La rubia intenta darle la bienvenida y hacer que todo esté bien, como él dice. Sasuke es más frío que antes pero dice que será fiel a la aldea y que se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho en el pasado. Tsunade-sama no lo acepta hasta que Naruto ruega por su piedad. Tsunade-sama le permite quedarse, incluso aunque Kakashi-sensei da un bufido y sale de la habitación.

Ella aún se esconde tras Naruto pero finalmente Sasuke se acerca un día y dice que necesita restaurar su clan y que no quedó nadie más. Oh, no, oh, no, ella no sabe que hacer hasta que el joven hombre que la cuida capta su mirada y ella mueve la cabeza, diciéndole a Sasuke que pensara al respecto y que necesita tiempo. El joven hombre sale de la habitación con una mirada de desprecio y Naruto la observa con tristeza.

Y, miren, ella aún no sabe qué hacer dos semanas después. Naruto dice que no tiene que hacerlo y que Sasuke no debería presionarla. Ella comienza a llorar y él entra en pánico hasta que lo abraza y él la sostiene por el resto de la noche. Ella le dice que no puede hacerlo ahora y no sabe por qué y que no sabía que Sasuke pudiera hacerle daño incluso ahora.

Naruto sólo le hace una pregunta: "¿Eres sólo tú la que está herida, Sakura-chan?" Ella no responde porque no sabe cómo y cierra los ojos mientras se apoya en su pecho. Él susurra cosas cuando piensa que está finalmente dormida. Cosas como que si Sasuke intenta forzarla a hacer algo, él matará a Sasuke-teme y luego dice cosas en su oído, que se preocupa muchísimo por ella y que está seguro de que tomara la decisión correcta. Ella deja escapar una lágrima antes de dormir.

Al día siguiente, se reúnen con Sasuke en la tienda de ramen y los demás están ahí (Ino, Choji, Shika, incluso Neji y Kiba, ella cuenta) ya sea comiendo o esperando lo que tiene que decir. Cuando se pone de pie y se detiene frente a Sasuke, todo queda en silencio y los demás esperan, ella lo sabe. Naruto está tras ella y toma su mano y la aprieta levemente. Ella le dice a Sasuke que no cree ser la indicada para casarse con él y que no quiere ser una marioneta. Sasuke la estudia por un momento y se va de la tienda de ramen y todos dan un enorme suspiro de alivio. Por la esquina de sus ojos lo ve – el joven hombre que siempre observa a otros – y está segura de que ve un atisbo de apoyo, en vez del desdén anterior.

Y entonces se da cuenta de que puede herir a otros en el proceso de ser herida.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Él tiene veinticinco años y aún le gustan las nubes y observa a otros cuando siente lo que los celos son realmente.

La verdad, no creía que alguna vez tuviera que entender o sentir celos, pero es entonces cuando ve sus ojos en Sasuke todo el tiempo y no en él. Observa siempre con una pequeña – pero de seguro creciente – rabia y resentimiento hacia Sasuke y ella. Está levemente sorprendido cuando ella lo mira desde el otro lado de la habitación. Oh, si, él entiende la mirada en sus ojos. ¿Debería? Dice, una pregunta tan graciosa y silenciosa. La única respuesta que le da es una mirada de especulación y ella le dice a Sasuke que pensará al respecto y él ve como sus ojos se dirigen al suelo, como avergonzados.

Por alguna razón, esto lo enoja. ¡Ella debería darse cuenta! ¿No lo entendió? Se supone que nada es oficial sobre ellos dos pero ella debería haber hecho algo más, él piensa orgullosamente, debería haberselo guardado para ella misma. Así que se va, entornando los ojos cuando siente su mirada sobre él y escucha el suspiro de Naruto.

Pero parte de él siente como si estuviera muriendo en esas dos semanas. Choji viene todos los días a su casa (dada por Tsunade, sorpresa, sorpresa) y le dice que ella no ha dado una respuesta al Uchicha. Cada vez, él le dice a Choji que no le interesa y que ella puede vivir su vida. Choji sólo sonríe tristemente y le da el reporte que se suponía debía entregarle. Una vez, Ino escucha tales palabras y se enoja. "¡A veces eres tan molesto, Shika! Nara, si tú no haces algo al respecto, te golpearé"

Así que él hace algo al respecto.

Le pide a Naruto que hable con la médico de pelo rosa. Naruto acepta, diciendole que está más que dispuesto a hacerlo. Pero antes de que Naruto se vaya, el rubio se voltea a verlo y sus ojos azules se entrecierran por un momento. "Pero prométeme que lo arreglaras"

Para él, es algo que solo Naruto dice. Así que le promete que hará lo que puede…más tarde. Pero, oh – quiere arreglarlo ahora. Naruto parte con una sonrisa segura y dice que hará que Sakura-chan se de cuenta de unas cuantas cosas y encuentre lo que le falta. Él no está seguro de lo que Naruto quiere decir pero Naruto siempre mantiene su palabra y siempre hace un creyente de cualquier persona. Así que confía en Naruto, como siempre, para manejar la situación.

Oh, pero, miren, el día siguiente, Naruto le dice que reúna a todos en la tienda de ramen. Sasuke está ahí y él se asegura de no mirar al Uchicha. En cambio, se sienta junto a Choji e Ino y ellos le sonríen. Él no sonríe de vuelta. Kiba está ahí por la comida pero una vez que se entera de por qué están todos ahí, silenciosamente se sienta a un lado de Shino y espera. Lee y Tenten fueron avisados por Ino y Choji comenta que no fue la mejor idea, pues ahora prácticamente todos están ahí. Tenten ha traído con ella a Hinata y Neji fue literalmente empujado por Lee. Neji observa a todos de vez en cuando por estar en un evento tan irrelevante. Ella llega con Naruto suficientemente pronto.

Cuando se para frente a Sasuke, él contiene la respiración. Su mandíbula está apretada y se prepara para marcharse. Naruto toma su mano y ella le dice a Sasuke un rápido no y el Uchicha se va de inmediato. Todos (Ino, Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Choji, él cuenta rápidamente) rodean a la chica y ella sonríe con tristeza. Pero él atrapa la mirada que le da en la esquina de sus ojos y de pronto puede respirar regularmente. Él no va a hablarle como los otros; en cambio, se da media vuelta y se va con una sonrisa.

Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que estaba celoso sin razón en absoluto.

Nunca se lo dirá a nadie. Pero no tiene que hacerlo. Ino lo sabe y lo que sea que Ino sabe, toda la aldea lo sabe también.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Fin segunda parte.


	3. Parte III

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Ella tiene veinticinco años y aún es una médico ninja cuando le advierte.

Oh por Dios, ¡él simplemente no se queda quieto! Ella golpea su cabeza una vez más y él la mira, y ella está segura de que escucha a alguien resoplar al otro lado de la habitación del hospital cuando él continúa mirándola. No, oh, no, ¡él no dejara que lo cure! Tiene dos costillas rotas y aún así no deja que se acerque. Esta vez, ella le advierte. Si ni haces lo que te digo, susurra peligrosamente en su oido, haré que te duela aún más. Él la mira como si estuviera loca y ella añade: "Aquí soy la cabeza del departamento de médicos-ninja. Puedo hacer lo que quiera"

Esta vez, está segura de que Naruto, Kiba y Choji se fueron de la habitación para reír aún más fuerte (Naruto y Kiba por ser pacientes difíciles también, y Choji como apoyo moral). Así que cuando se van, ella se voltea hacia él para susurrar una advertencia nuevamente y se va, finalmente rindiendose y saliendo de la habitación con una última mirada.

Más tarde, Hinata se acerca con un rostro preocupado y aprensivo. El médico-en-entrenamiento le dice que no dejara que nadie más le cure.

Cuando ella entra en la habitación de nuevo, él está ahí y mantiene sus ojos alejados de ella. Deja que lo cure y ella lo hace en silencio.

"Eres molesto"

"Eres problemática"

"Entonces estamos a mano"

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Él tiene veintiséis años y aún le gustan las nubes y sigue siendo capitán de ANBU cuando se le ocurre que ella observa a otros también.

Es durante la boda de Tenten (Oh, ella estaba tan feliz, veran, se casa con Kiba y él cree que es la única que puede manejar a ese chico-perro) y la médico es elegida para ser dama de honor. Aunque, esta vez, él no es el padrino – Shino toma el rol bastante bien. Pero está detrás de Shino cuando la boda empieza oficialmente. Tenten camina lentamente por la pasarela y él siente un deja vû cuando mira a Kiba y Shino y ve a la pelirosada mujer sonreírle.

De nuevo, sus pensamientos van a una maravillosa boda que solo existe en cuentos de hadas y su imaginación. Pero ella sería una gran princesa, él piensa, manteniendo sus ojos pegados a los de ella y viendo como trata de apartar la mirada. Pero ellos continúan mirándose, y él se imagina que el ramo en sus manos es más grande y hecho de sus flores favoritas y que en vez de un simple vestido color azul para una dama de honor, viste un brillante vestido blanco para la princesa que él cree que es. Y, él, el príncipe que finalmente le a demostrado su valor.

Pero eso es ficción. Y él no piensa más en eso. Pero luego de la boda, la observa más de cerca cuando ella pasea sus ojos por la fiesta. La ve mientras sus ojos verdes miran a Teten riendo porque Kiba casi cae sobre la torta de bodas y la ve cuando miran a Naruto (el soltero más codiciado de Konoha desde que se convirtió en Hokague seis meses atrás) y a las chicas rodeándolo. La ve sonreír a Choji e Ino, mientras él trata de darle de comer a la mujer. Se da cuenta de que ella pasa desapercibida la mayor parte del tiempo.

Hiuuga Neji se le acerca y le pregunta si quiere bailar. Siente una puntada de celos cuando ella sonríe dulcemente y acepta. El Hyuuga la lleva a la pista de baile e inmediatamente se convierten en el centro de atención por un momento. Él decide que no se sentara con Choji e Ino y comienza a levantarse para fumar un cigarrillo afuera. Naruto repentinamente lo sostiene por el brazo y le dice que se quede; él se queda sólo porque Naruto parece necesitar compañía también. Su rubio amigo parece entender cuando Hyuuga notablemente le pide permiso para otro baile y la mayoría de la gente observa haciendo ruidos cuando ella asiente con la cabeza.

Entonces, él nota como sus ojos esmeralda lo han mirado antes de ponerse a bailar nuevamente, sus ojos en Hyuuga.

Ella lo había observado todo el tiempo y él nunca se había sentido tan ignorante. Cuando Naruto lo mira y pregunta qué es lo que sucede, él sólo se encoge de hombros, como si no pasara nada.

Mentalmente, piensa que no están a mano. Pero está bien, intenta decirse a si mismo, porque si ella lo estuvo observando, sabrá lo que él siente todo el tiempo. Y de esa forma…él intenta creer que sabe lo que está haciendo.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Ella tiene veinticinco años y aún protege a los que ama cuando lo demuestra a un grado que ellos no creían posible.

Casi muere por ellos.

De noche, está haciéndose cargo de las heridas de Sai en una pierna debido a una misión; él se estremece pero no dice nada que demuestre su dolor. La habitación está tranquila. Ella le sonríe al terminar y él se para a su lado. Está a punto de agradecerle cuando algo lo interrumpe.

Se escucha un fuerte ruido y el edificio comienza a temblar, lo cual es seguido por gritos. Él toma su brazo y está listo para llevarla a cualquier lugar que no sea ese. Pero ella se aleja y niega con la cabeza diciendo que necesita ir donde Tsunade-sama. "Y Naruto está pasando la noche aquí, tengo q-"

Pero no alcanza a terminar cuando otro temblor comienza.

Es un ataque.

Sai no está seguro de lo que sucede a continuación porque todo se pone borroso. ¿Había alguien más en la habitación? ¿Un enemigo? Ella no puede recordarlo. (Más tarde, Sai diría que ella había bloqueado una kunai del enemigo con su propio cuerpo para que no le tocase) Pero lo que ella si recuerda es correr por los pasillos para llegar a Naruto. (Luego, él diría después de Sai, que no sólo había llegado hasta él, sino que lo había llevado –y a unos cuantos otros– a un lugar seguro)

Cuando pregunta por Tsunade-sama, todos se voltean a mirar a su antigua Hokague, quien la está curando luego del ataque. (Vagamente escucha a Naruto maldecir y decir algo concerniente a 'ninjas del sonido', Neji tuvo que poner una mano sobre su hombro para que el rubio detuviera su murmurado discurso.) Tsunade-sama mira hacia otro lado antes de responder. La mujer le dice que fue valiente. Y eso fue todo. En la esquina de sus ojos, ve a Naruto, Kiba y Sai bajar la cabeza, como perdidos en sus pensamientos. El resto de la gente dentro de la habitación observa preocupadamente a la mujer siendo curada (Ino porque está horrorizada de que su amiga haya sido lastimada y ella ni siquiera se hubiese enterado, Neji porque, aparentemente, fue quien encontró su cuerpo sin conocimiento, Lee porque su aún hermosa flor de loto estaba herida, Shizune porque, sin importar lo que dijeran los demás, se preocupaba por ella, Hinata y Shino porque naturalmente se preocupaban por ella y, aparentemente, ella había salvado a Shino también, Tenten porque estaba asustada tanto por la pelirosada médico como por Kiba).

Oh, pobre chica, se da cuenta de que alguien falta.

No importa, se convence unos segundos después. O lo intenta, al menos.

Cuando le dicen que debe quedarse en el hospital por una noche y un día, tres personas se ofrecen para acompañarla. Sai levanta dos dedos en un gesto que indica que él se quedara, pero Tsunade-sama le dice que es necesitado para cierta misión; se va obedientemente con una sonrisa falsa – ella se da cuenta que en realidad es _forzada_ esta vez. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Naruto dice que él se quedara, pero pronto Tsunade le recuerda de los deberes de ser Hokague y de que es necesitado en otros lugares. Besa a su amiga en la frente y se va resoplando, junto con Lee, quien ni siquiera tiene la oportunidad de quedarse porque Naruto lo lleva con él. Pronto alguien más habla y todos se voltean a ver a Hyuuga Neji. Hinata sonríe, sacando a todos los demás y despidiéndose de su primo y su pelirosada amiga.

Él se sienta a su lado cuando está a punto de dormirse. Ella le hace una pregunta. ¿Qué paso realmente?

"Hubo un ataque."

Ella se acomoda cansada y adolorida para tocar sus manos sobre su regazo. El hombre de ojos pálidos le mira, interrogativo.

"Por favor" ella susurra, demasiado cansada para decir algo más convincente "dimelo"

Ella sabe que se arrepentirá de contárselo más tarde, pero de todos modos le explica que el Uchicha los ha traicionado de nuevo y que ha dejado entrar a los ninjas del Sonido en la aldea para el ataque. Neji le dice que la mayoría de los enemigos han sido retenidos en custodia pero que Uchicha será buscado hasta su captura (aquí, añade que Naruto había ordenado esto de inmediato). Ella está en silencio mientras él se lo dice y se da cuenta de que lo veía venir hace mucho tiempo, se da cuenta de que todos sospechaban que Sasuke haría algo como eso.

"Pero tú salvaste a casi todos de los ataques al hospital..." Neji se ve contemplativo mientras mira el suelo y, oh, ella quiere sonreír al tono afectuoso en el que habla.

Le agradece por haberla salvado y él no contesta. En cambio, le dice que necesita dormir y ella lo hace. Mas tarde esa noche, el Hyugga nota que aún tiene su mano sobre la de él, y una gentil y muy pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios al pensar en su valentía. Protegió a todos – no sólo a las personas que ama. Y fue Neji quien la encontró y la alejó del peligro antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Su mano se apoya sobre la que ella tiene sobre una de las suyas y la sostiene con suavidad.

Ambos estaban dormidos cuando un Nara en particular volvía de la misión a la que había sido enviado (la captura de un hombre a la que Tsunade le había ordenado ir antes de enviar a los demás). No se dan cuenta de que está en la habitación, parado en la puerta, y que sus ojos van desde los de ella a los de Hyuuga. Entonces se va, igual que todas las otras veces.

Ella abre los ojos por un segundo, notando que la puerta está abierta, pero vuelve a dormir de todas formas.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Él tiene veintisiete años y aún le gustan las nubes y observa a los demás cuando se da cuenta de que ella está comenzando a mirar por sobre su hombro nuevamente.

Ese especifico alguien ya no está a su lado, lo sabe. Antes siempre fue un presentimiento, piensa, y ahora ha olvidado quien se suponía que era. Ya no le habla, en cambio, se entera de cómo le va por Ino y Naruto, quienes actualmente están enojados con él (pero, verán, a él simplemente _no_ le importa) y cuando la ve, es en lugares públicos, y ella nunca lo ve a él.

Se dice a si mismo que ella entrara en razón. Que ella entenderá; que ella sabrá. Pero un par de meses pasan volando y ella no lo hace. Él no deja que esto le moleste y se concentra en su trabajo en ANBU. Ahora cuando es herido, no lo demuestra, y trata de sanar las heridas físicas por si mismo (porque las heridas emocionales no pueden ser curadas por sus manos) así que nunca va al hospital. Naruto lo llama orgulloso e Ino lo llama egoista. Chiji intenta no contradecir a su amigo, él puede verlo, pero una vez estuvo seguro de oír a Choji susurrando "Testarudo" en voz baja. Incluso Kiba (una vez que se hubo enterado de este "horrible acto") le había dicho que terminaría solo y que nunca tendría a alguien a su lado. Él cree que Kiba sabe la manera exacta de tocar puntos sensibles.

Ella cumple veintiséis años y él es arrastrado a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Se queda en la parte de atrás y finge cantar la ahora sin sentido canción de "Feliz cumpleaños", porque ella no está teniendo uno, aunque engañe a la mayoría con su brillante sonrisa. Él se va, una vez más. Sabe que ella está mirando por sobre su hombro cuando lo hace, como si fuese a voltearse para sonreírle amablemente. Pero él no lo hace.

Hace dos meses, el Hyuuga superó sus nervios e invitó a la mujer de cabello rosa a una fiesta formal que su tío iba a tener. Aunque él sabía que diría que si, de todas formas se sintió golpeado cuando vio que iría con el Hyuuga. Todavía todos murmuran cosas. Chismes. Hacen una linda pareja; son el uno para el otro, dicen esos llamados sabe-lo-todo. Aún así el sigue sin condenarlos, pues no tienen idea de lo que están hablando. Naruto, por otro lado, se queja en su oficina. Él sabe que Naruto trata de ser feliz por ambos, aunque tuviese pensada una historia distinta para la chica pelirosada, igual que Ino, quien lo piensa enojada mientras atiende a sus hijo de dieciocho meses.

Pero él no hace nada al respecto. Porque piensa que ya ha hecho suficiente. Incluso desde la infancia, él ha estado ahí para ella y cree que es tiempo de que ella esté ahí para él.

Él sabe que no hay muchas esperanzas. Pero de todas formas sigue su destino.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Ella tiene veintiséis años y aún protege a los que ama cuando no está ahí para uno de ellos.

Naruto entra en su oficina y forzosamente (y sin decir una palabra) la saca de allí y la lleva por los pasillos del hospital hasta empujarla en una de las habitaciones, donde varios hombres estaban siendo curados. Ella se voltea, confundida, hacia su amigo, hasta que él apunta a un hombre joven con cola de caballo (su cabello castaño oscuro cayendo ligeramente), quien está siendo retenido por un par de hombres.

"Necesita ser curado"

Rápidamente, se entera de que Nara ha estado en una peligrosa misión, de la cual era el único sobreviviente, y de que casi había muerto en manos de un cierto Uchicha. Había sido capas de detener al Uchicha antes de que cruzara las fronteras que habían sido establecidas hace un tiempo, pero casi había muerto haciéndolo.

Ella lo sana de una sola vez.

Cuando ha terminado, murmura algo y cree que él no ha escuchado. ¿Por qué no estuve ahí? Una pregunta simple a la que no puede encontrar respuesta. No sabe cómo hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría? Buscar una respuesta que debería ser clara. ¿Por qué no estuve ahí? ¿Por qué? No lo sabe. Cuando él estaba siendo herido, ella no estaba ahí para prevenirlo. Mira sus manos con tristeza. Todo lo que ahora podía hacer era sanarlo. ¿Eso es todo? No llora porque no sabe por que llorar. No se enoja porque ahora mismo no sabe como sentirse. No se va porque, ahora, están sólo ellos y ella necesita estar ahí.

No está mirando por sobre su hombro.

En cambio, alza la mirada y lo ve sonreírle amablemente.

"No fue mi intención." y de pronto, ella no se está refiriendo sólo a una simple situación.

"Lo sé."

"¿Me odias?"

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?" él le sonríe de todos modos.

Ella no responde esa pregunta, en cambio, hace otra:

"¿Aún te duele?"

"Un poco."

"No sé como arreglarlo"

"Lo sabrás," toma su mano "pero no hoy"

"¿Aún necesitas a alguien que esté ahí?"

Él aprieta su mano con gentileza y ella ve un pequeño brillo en sus ojos negros.

"Ya veremos"

Naruto los encuentra más tarde, y sonríe cuando los ve dormidos en la cama ded hospital. Naruto cree que su cuento de hadas es el mejor que ha visto. Baa-chan concuerda cuando se para a un lado del rubio en la puerta. Ambos se van y silenciosamente acuerdan mantenerlo como un secreto. Tsunade va a beber su sake y Naruto a comer su ramen – están felices de finalmente poder compartirlo, de Hokague a Hokague.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Él tiene veintisiete años y aún le gustan las nubes cuando la encuentra mirándolas también.

Es cuando está cansada – puede notar – y en el techo del hospital. Está seguro de que sabe que está detrás de ella, observándola, no a las nubes (como siempre, simplemente como siempre…) y cuando uno de sus delgados dedos apuntan al cielo, él sigue su mirada.

"Es como ver a los problemas pasar"

Hay un pequeño brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa pensativa en sus labios cuando la escucha decir esto.

"Si..."

Quiere decirle que es una de las razones por las cuales elige mirar las blancas pelusas que se dispersan en el azul del cielo. Cuando lo estudia por un momento, se da cuenta de que realmente es un bello día para mirar nubes. Choji probablemente este pensando lo mismo, se imagina. Las nubes son de diferentes tamaños y formas, y si estuviese con alguien más, podrían haber adivinado lo que parecían ser. Pero ella no lo hace. Ella ve otra razón para observarlas (él sonríe, de nuevo).

"Mal que sigan llegando, ¿no?"

"Tal vez"

"Pero, sabes..." ella mira por sobre su hombro (como siempre, siempre) con un rostro cansado, "cuando pienso en ellas...las nubes – no importa si son grandes o pequeñas porque todas pueden desaparecer, sólo con un poco de viento. Y son tan delgadas…si pudiera, las alcanzaría y pasaría mis manos a través de ellas."

Él asiente y guarda sus manos en los bolsillos, mirando pensativamente el cielo.

"Si," concuerda, volteandose para marcharse, "si pudieras."

Sabe que ella todavía está mirando por sobre su hombro cuando él se acerca a la puerta que da hacia las escaleras. Así que antes de tocar el picaporte, gira su rostro hacia ella con una sonrisa.

"Quizás es un poco problemático decirlo ahora pero..." hace una pausa, "pero creo que ya manejas el arte de observar nubes."

Se supone que es una broma, pero él sabe que ambos se lo toman en serio. La confusión se adueña de sus suaves facciones por un momento y de pronto sonríe, él sabe que ha recordado ese día (cuando él dijo que le enseñaría hace todos esos años, tanto, tanto, tanto tiempo atrás)

"No," dice la mujer de cabello rosado, "no es _demasiado_ problemático."

"Entonces supongo que estamos a mano por el momento"

Ella asiente y voltea su rostro de vuelta a las nubes y él se va.

Aunque todavía es problemático, hoy es soportable.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Ella tiene veintiséis años y aún protege a los que ama cuando lo hace una vez más.

Es una misión (siempre una misión) y ella aprovecha la oportunidad de protegerlo. Él no debería estar en una misión como esta (es un jefe ANBU, ella piensa, es mejor que esto) pero descubre que él decidió acompañarla (Naruto se lo dice más adelante).

Ella no sale herida, nadie lo hace. Pero luego de que han llegado a casa y están en las puertas de Konoha, él le dice que podría haberlo manejado por su cuenta. Con una sonrisa, ella lo mira y responde:

"Quería hacerlo"

Él la mira como si no lo entendiera y responde diciendo que no importa. Debería ser ofensivo, pero ella sabe con quién está hablando y sonríe de nuevo.

"Supongo que sólo quería demostrarte que estaré ahí"

Ella está segura de que él siente como si sus palabras estuvieran siendo devueltas repentinamente, pero todo lo que consigue como respuesta es una sonrisa y un susurrado 'problemática' ('molestoso' ella responde) y se separan.

Ella mira por sobre su hombro, antes de salir corriendo, y lo ve.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Fin tercerta parte.


	4. Parte IV

Él tiene veintisiete años y aún le gustan las nubes cuando ella va a verlo a su oficina.

Es algo interesante, él decide. Ella nuca ha ido a su oficina; él si podría pasar por la suya para hablarle, pero los puestos nunca habían cambiado hasta ahora. Así que cuando ella se sienta en la silla al otro lado de su escritorio, él la mira interrogativo.

Cuando habla, le dice seriamente que alguien le ha pedido matrimonio. Le lleva más de diez segundos el poder responder, pues la noticia no es algo que esté acostumbrado a escuchar (a pesar de que no es una sorpresa, porque la mayoría de los hombres de Konoha que la han visto desean tenerla). Él dice que es 'interesante' y le pregunta que es lo que planea hacer. La mujer responde con un:

"Esta es la sexta propuesta de matrimonio que he recibido en los últimos dos meses"

Esta vez pasan más de veinte segundos antes de que se recupere, pero aún así le mira boquiabierto. Aunque no debería estar sorprendido, lo está, y se pregunta por qué no está casada y no tiene ya un mínimo de cinco hijos. Dejando salir un 'problemático' le pregunta por qué ha venido (él espera que el destino finalmente sea gentil y que ella este allí para un tipo de consuelo a otro nivel, ya sea una conversación amistosa o sólo sonrisas). Inclinando la cabeza, simplemente le dice que Naruto no está disponible para hablar (ser Hokague te aleja de tus amigos, él piensa tristemente, sintiendo lastima por Naruto).

"Supongo que es demasiado problemático para ti," dice ella "pero ¿podría ser que un café acompañara esta conversación?

Él concuerda y le pide a su asistente que les traiga café. Cuando lo beben en silencio, él lo considera agradable. Así que en cambio de confrontarla lentamente sobre el tema, simplemente pregunta:

"¿Quién fue?"

"Nadie a quien conoscas"

"Lo dudo"

Ella lo duda también, porque él conoce la mayor parte de los nombres de la aldea (ha sido un jefe ANBU por bastante tiempo).

"Hisaru."

"Me lo imaginé," él responde, sorbiendo su brebaje, "Ino dijo algo sobre eso."

"No sabía que él pensara en mi de esa manera..."

"Tú no sabes como muchos hombres piensan en ti." Porque uno de ellos está sentado justo en frente de ti, piensa con una rencorosa sonrisa.

Ella suspira y dice que debe irse. Antes de salir con la taza de café, le dice con expresión abatida:

"Me pregunto...¿quién es el siguiente?"

Él no se molesta en responder porque ella ya se ha ido. Pero de alguna forma conoce la respuesta. Y sabe que no será él.

"Problamático"

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Ella tiene veintiséis años y aún protege a los que ama cuando se da cuenta de que hay una posibilidad de que termine como Tsunade-sama.

Esto es algo que le molesta. Tsunade le había dicho una vez que había vivido su vida con arrepentimientos. La muerte de Jiraiya es uno de ellos, cree la médico. Aún había mucho que decirle a ese hombre, Tsunade dice. "Pero creo que él sabía lo que quería decir"

De todas formas ella no quiere terminar como Tsunade. Y lo que sea que necesite decir o hacer, debe ser hecho ahora, decide.

Pero aún así es difícil no mirar por sobre su hombro y pregunta, ¿estará él ahí para de decirle algo? Ella quiere estar a su lado y está segura de que él también. Aún así…en su caso, ella no sabe exactamente quién es. Usualmente cuando mira por sobre su hombro, ve a alguien en particular (sonríe al pensar en las nubes) pero realmente… ¿podría ser él? Ella sabe que es importante. El arrepentimiento no es algo con lo que ella quiera vivir.

Tsunade le dice, "No te dejes terminar como Naruto", porque el chico-convertido-en-hombre puede que no esté solo que ha elegido distanciarse por si mismo. "Él se guarda todo adentro," le dice la rubia, "y, a veces, explota. En algunas formas… Sé cómo se siente. Todos lo hemos sentido alguna vez. ¿Pero tú realmente deseas mantener todo dentro? ¿No quieres a alguien ahí?"

La mujer de cabello rosa sacude la cabeza y reflexiona sobre esto.

"Sakura" Tsunade acaricia su mejilla y sonríe con tristeza, "Quiero agradecerte por ser alguien que ha estado ahí para mi. Tú has estado ahí para casi todo el mundo," la rubia cierra los ojos por un segundo y continua, "Yo he intentado estar ahí para ti también. Pero me temo que ciertamente no soy esa persona. Tú necesitas encontrar a ese alguien – antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

Ella no responde. En cambio, se da cuenta de que mientras estaba ocupada estando ahí para todos, ha ignorado al único que ha estado ahí para ella. Tsunade, puede ver, sabe quien es. Ella no pregunta quién. No, ahora no. Tsunade quiere que ella lo descubra.

Ella sólo tiene que encontrarle

Mirar por sobre su hombro no ayudará, ¿no?

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Él tiene veintisiete años y aún le gustan las nubes cuando se va en una de las misiones más peligrosa de su vida.

Naruto no quiere que lo haga; no puede perder otro buen amigo. Pero el capitán de ANBU simplemente le explica la situación.

"Uchicha Sasuke está aterrorizando las afueras de nuestra aldea. No sólo eso," sisea, "está jugando con Suna. Gaara ha reportado – en varias ocasiones – que desde que se produjo el ataque directo aquí, Uchicha ha llevado a cabo pequeños ataques en Suna. Dime de nuevo que no quieres que envíe a los mejores para detener a este hombre"

Es un desafio. Naruto parece exhausto de los desafíos. Sus cansados ojos azules se cierran y abren nuevamente con determinación.

"¡No vale la pena!" Se para tras su escritorio y mira al capitán de ANBU "¡Tú no sabes de lo que es capas!"

"¡Estoy completamente al tanto!" él grita de vuelta. "Casi nos mato a todos, Naruto. ¿Qué vendrá después? La influencia de Orochimaru en el Uchicha ciertamente no se ha ido. Sabemos que puede caminar por las calles de esta aldea sin que lo notemos."

Naruto le mira y se voltea hacia la ventana de su oficina, su traje blanco de Hokague moviéndose a su alrededor. "Sasuke y sus imbéciles ninjas del sonido habrían reclamado vidas hace un año, si no fuese por Sakura-chan, los otros…" se gira a su amigo ANBU "…y tú. Pero no puedo dejar que algo como eso pase de nuevo."

"¿No dije una vez que haría cualquier cosa por Konoha?" el hombre le recuerda. Naruto lo mira sin entender. "Es el camino del ninja, Naruto. Una vez dije que haría cualquier cosa porque es todo por honor. Recuerdas…"

"Si," Uzumaki murmura – casi desesperadamente – y sacude su cabeza, "me lo dijiste. No lo entendí entonces, supongo. Pero..."

"Naruto," él dice suavemente, "Volveré. Todos volveremos."

El Hokague mira su escritorio dolorosamente. Y el capitan de ANBU está seguro de que piensa en el ero-sennin que los dejo hace ya más de diez años. Segundos después, Naruto toma una carpeta y se la entrega al hombre delante de él sin decir una palabra. Pasando las páginas, el ANBU repentinamente alza la mirada. Es una lista de nombres de los ninjas calificados para ir en la misión; Naruto debe haberlo preparado hace un tiempo, él imagina.

"Sakura no está aquí"

Naruto no mira los oscuros ojos del otro hombre. "Porque ella no irá."

"Necesitamos un médico."

"Hinata-san está ahí."

"Entonces quiero hacer una petición."

"No," Naruto le mira, "Sakura-chan no irá."

"¿Es porque tú no puedes ir?"

"Esto significa que no irá" dice Naruto con firmeza, "Ella es mi responsabilidad. Y no irá."

"Entonces si alguien muere en esta misión, tú sabrás por qué."

Dos pares de ojos destellan con rabia.

"Hinata-san estará ahí. Acéptalo."

"Eres problemático." Dice él al irse.

"No me importa, Shikamaru."

"Eso está mal."

Se va de esa manera.

Está seguro de que Naruto se arrepiente. Habría preferido despedirse de su amigo en mejores circunstancias. Problemático, si, pero está seguro de que volverá para demostrarle a Naruto que estaba equivocado. Volverá. Pero ambos saben que no deben decirle a su Sakura-chan sobre la misión, se irán a primera hora de la mañana, no habrá tiempo para que las noticias lleguen a sus oídos.

Aún así, esa noche bebe sake.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Ella tiene veintiséis años y aún protege a los que ama cuando se da cuenta de que sus amigos no están.

Han pasado dos días y ella no puede encontrarlos. Cuando le pregunta a Tsunade al respecto, la rubia parece estar genuinamente confundida. Naruto es el siguiente y el simplemente le dice que estará bien. Ella no entiende hasta que ve una carpeta llena de ninjas para una misión. Lo reconoce porque usualmente lo ve abierto; a veces Naruto se olvida de guardar las cosas y ella pronto aprende que es para una misión importante. (Sasuke-kun, piensa con sarcasmo).

"¿Está Shikamaru en la misión?"

Naruto solía maravillarse de sus calculadas conclusiones. Pero ya no, ella lo sabe. Naruto se sienta en su escritorio y suspira.

"Si."

"¿Está Sai también?"

"Si."

Pregunta si otros están en la misión, como Kiba, Choji, Neji-kun, Shino, etc. Peo de pronto;

"Si enviaste a Ino en esa misión, voy a recuperarla."

No es sólo una amenaza y él lo sabe, está segura. Y ambos saben que lo hará.

Naruto se pone de pie y posa una mano en su hombro.

"Ino está en una misión totalmente distinta, Sakura-chan"

De pronto, hay lárgimas en sus ojos verdes que caen por sus mejillas.

"Todos van a salir heridos, ¿no es así?"

Él la rodea en un abrazo, algo que no había sentido hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Ella devuelve el abrazo con fuerza, porque tiene que hacerlo. Ella tiene que saber que él está ahí. Ahí para ella. Pero se da cuenta de que están al mismo nivel.

"Él dijo que volvería."

"Pero yo no estoy ahí" ella murmura entre lágrimas, "No estoy ahí para salvarles."

"Ellos saben como salir de los problemas"

Ella sonríe a su elección de palabras.

"No..." susurra en su oido y se sostiene con aún mas fuerza a sus hombros, "Shika no sabe como hacerlo todavía."

"Lo sé." Él responde.

_Porque yo no estoy ahí, _ella quiere decir.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Él tiene veintisiete años y aún le gustan las nubes cuando vuelve de la misión.

Dije que lo haría, le dice a Naruto. Ambos comparten unas pocas palabras más pero Naruto pronto está abrazando a su amigo ANBU. Cinco semanas es tiempo más que suficiente para volver loco a Naruto.

"Sakura-chan probablemente está tratando las heridas de los otros." Naruto sonríe con esa sonrisa de niño zorro.

"Si," él dice y devuelve la sonrisa, "siempre lo hace."

No dicen nada más. Y cuando Naruto lee el reporte, se entera de que Sasuke ha escapado a Otogakure. No desconcierta al Hokague, pero todos están seguros de que si Sasuke vuelve, Naruto no será tan compasivo como usualmente es.

Cuando el capitan de ANBU vuelve al hospital, Hinata-san apunta que debe hacer que curen sus heridas, pues cuando estaban en batalla, Sasuke le había dado a su oponente profundos cortes; Hinata estaba ahí para verlo. Su líder era el objetivo principal y todos se preguntaban por qué (porque soy su rival, y puedo resistir la mayoría de sus golpes, piensa con rencor).

Ella viene corriendo por los pasillos cuando se entera de esto y sana sus heridas de inmediato. Se culpa a si misma nuevamente, él lo sabe. De cierta forma, es un alivio que ahora ella esté ahí con él. Todo está bien ahora. Ella está ahí para él, incluso aunque sea sólo fisicamente.

"¿Crees que podemos tener una conversación con café?"

Ella sonríe al decirlo. Y él devuelve la sonrisa.

"Suena bien."

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Ella tiene veintiséis años y aún protege a los que ama cuando alguien cercano muere.

Tsunade está con ella cuando llegan las noticias. Por mucho que lo intenta, no puede evitar desmoronarse y llorar en los brazos de la figura materna de su vida. No es justo, logra decir entre el llanto, simplemente no es justo. Tsunade abraza a la pelirosada y traza círculos en su espalda. Por supuesto, la antigua Hokague concuerda de todo corazón.

La última persona que ella espera ver en casa es Sai. Tsunade lo deja entrar cuando está segura de que la médico de cabello rosa está en otra habitación, casi dormida. Sai hace té para todos, y le sirve el líquido caliente a su compañera. Tsunade observa detenidamente mientras Sai se sienta cerca de la chica con las cejas fruncidas en expresión preocupada. Es interesante, Tsunade decide, se supone que él no debe sentir nada en absoluto. Pero se hace cargo de la triste mujer el resto de la noche.

En la mañana, Naruto arrastra a un cierto Nara con Hinata (quien le dice a Neji-kun y él también viene), Kiba y Tenten. Todos notan las expresiones que parecen en los rostros de su Hokague y el capitán ANBU cuando se encuentran con la escena de su amiga durmiendo en los brazos de Sai. Tsunade está ahí y sonríe. Les asegura que todo está bien y ellos se preocupan de no despertar a ninguno de los dos (aunque Sai despierta unos minutos después de que esto fuese acordado).

Cuando ella despierta, está en el sofá y grita, haciendo que todos corran a la otra habitación. Mira entre los rostros a su alrededor, dudosa. Entonces comienza a buscar, buscar a alguien.

"¿Dónde está Ino?"

Ellos no responden. Kiba sacude la cabeza y toma la mano de Tenten (no me dejes, quiere decir) mientras Nara y Naruto comparten una mirada de sufrimiento. Hinata le da a Tsunade una mirada dolorosa, la cual es devuelta por la anciana mujer. En vez de responder, Neji está a su lado en un instante para ayudarla. De nuevo, los demás se dan cuenta las expresiones de Nara y Uzumaki. Hinata silencia a Sai cuando este intenta hacerlo notar.

Pronto ella está en la mesa con un brazo de Neji a su alrededor y no habla en absoluto. No habla porque Neji-kun está susurrando dulces frases en su oído. (_Está bien, todo estará bien. Todos estamos aquí._) Hinata y Tenten hacen desayuno – ayudadas por Tsunade-sama – con lo que hay en el refrigerador y ponen un plato de arroz blanco frente a la mujer de cabello rosa (porque saben que es lo que ella comerá en ese estado, algo que Naruto les dijo una vez sin pensar). Cuando han terminado, se dan cuenta de que ella no ha comido mucho y Naruto sugiere que se queden por el resto del día – teniendo deberes o no. Le dice a Kiba que busque a Choji, el ahora viudo hombre.

Tsunade nota que Sakura es como una niña solitaria en este momento. Mientras se acurruca entre Neji y Tsunade en el sofá, se aprieta a ellos como si también fuesen a irse y dejarla.

Sólo dos personas lo entienden realmente.

Por un instante, los ojos de Tsunade y los suyos se encuentran.

Al día siguiente, ella y Choji tienen el día libre (nadie discrepa con Naruto) y unas pocas personas se quedan. Tenten se queda por un rato, pero Kiba le explica que ahora no puede lidiar con el estar sólo sin una misión (sabiendo que su propia esposa podría irse en cualquier momento como Ino) y Tenten se va. Sai se ha ido hace tiempo, porque Naruto lo necesita para una misión, junto con unos cuantos otros. Hinata viene en lugar de Tenten y Neji se queda. Tsunade se va, aparentemente discutiendo algo con Naruto. Neji se queda y Hinata continúa cocinando y haciendo té por el resto del día.

Cuando Hinata estira un bazo para alcanzar otra taza de té, su mano roza algo sedoso. Se para en puntas de pie para ver que es. Una cinta. Una cinta roja. Hinata la guarda en su bolsillo y decide que este es la infame cinta de la cual Ino una vez le contó. Luego procede a servir té a su primo y amiga con una sonrisa triste. La chica de cabello rosa bebe el té de manera ausente y por un momento – sólo un momento – mira por sobre su hombro y fuera de la ventana. ¿No se supone que debe haber alguien ahí? No puede recordarlo. En cambio contempla a Ino con tristeza.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Él tiene veintisiete y aún le gustan las nubes cuando alguien cercano a él muere.

Por mucho dolor que siente, no deja que los demás lo vean. Sólo Naruto lo nota y él se queda en su casa por la noche. No llora pero decide contarle a Naruto historias de su querida amiga que ha muerto. Naruto escucha y hace una pregunta cuando siente que es el momento correcto. Él está agradecido de Naruto.

"Vamos a encontrarlo, Shikamaru."

Es una promesa. Usualmente no le gustan las promesas, pero sabe que le gusta esta.

"Sé que lo haremos."

Al día siguiente, ambos acuerdan pasar tiempo con la médico de cabello rosa y por supuesto tropiezan con una escena que preferirían no haber visto. Él sabe que su expresión ha cambiado ante la vista de la mujer durmiendo en los brazos de Sai. Cuando ella despierta, pregunta por Ino. Él se estremece por dentro; ¿cómo iban a poder responderle? Su amiga está muerta, asesinada por el hombre que él sabía debería haber detenido hace mucho tiempo.

El día pasa con lentitud. Choji es traído a su casa y es confortado; él lo acepta abiertamente. Siempre había sido capas de recibir consuelo; dejando a un lado el orgullo, Choji es el hombre perfecto (Ino lo vio, incluso si le tomó bastante tiempo, piensa tristemente). Beben té la mayor parte del día. Tsunade sostiene a la chica que llora la mayor parte del día, aunque Neji también lo hace. Él trata de ignorar el calor que surge en sus mejillas debido a la rabia. Es culpa del Hyuuga, trata de pensar. Naruto quiere abrazarla también, puede verlo en esos ojos azules y en como brillan por lágrimas sin derramar por su amiga.

Al día siguiente, Naruto dice que ella y Choji tienen el día libre y Tsunade concuerda.

La Godaime lo mira y lo lleva con ella, así que se van junto con Naruto.

Con una última mirada a la mujer en los brazos de Neji, se va. Naruto y Tsunade hablan con él en la oficina del Hokague. Naruto grita y maldice al Uchicha. Tsunade trata de calmarlo, pero Naruto responde gritando otro montón de cosas hirientes.

"¡Casi mató a Sakura y ahora finalmente se deshizo de Ino! ¡Ella debía estar en una misión de escolta! ¡A Suna! ¡Nadie debía salir herido! ¡En especial no Ino...!"

El capitán de ANBU aprieta los dientes y trata de no decir nada. Ya es suficientemente duro que Naruto diga abiertamente esas cosas; otra razón para recordar que Ino no debería haber estado en ningún peligro. Su amiga…

"Naruto," Tsunade estira un mano para tocar su hombro, "necesitamos pensar esto muy bien. Todos sabemos, como ninjas, siempre tenemos el compromiso de estar en peligro – sin importar donde estemos. Ino lo sabía y sirvió bien a Konoha."

"¡Eso no debería importar!" Los ojos azules de Naruto se fijaron en los de ella cuando se volteo para dar otra furiosa mirada. "Sasuke era uno de los nuestros – La muerte de Ino no cuenta por todo es eso de la 'promesa de siempre estar en peligro'. Ella fue asesinada por uno de lo suyos."

"Tiene razón," el capitán de ANBU susurro con rabia, "Puede que Ino haya servido y muerto por Konoha, pero eso podría haberse evitado. Si tan sólo yo hubiera estado a-"

"Atrévete a terminar esa oración, Nara, y te lanzaré a través de las paredes," Tsunade dice con furia. Mira a ambos hombres en la habitación. "Vamos a atraparlo. Pero no pueden simplemente gritarlo. Vengar a Ino tampoco servirá de nada. Pero si es venganza lo que quieren, es lo que tendrán. Uchicha caerá," Tsunade mira fijamente a sus ojos oscuros. "Porque _eso_ es lo que nosotros hacemos."

Naruto resopla y sale de la habitación enojado. Es obvio a donde va – su oficina, para reflexionar en soledad. En cambio, el otro responde.

"Lo sé."

"¿Entonces qué estas haciendo aquí culpándote a ti mismo?" Tsunade sacude una mano para echarlo de la habitación.

"Lapsus cerebral." Dice él con una sonrisa y sale, seguido por la rubia.

"Iré a ver a Sakura."

"Hazlo."

"Tú trabaja en una misión."

"Con una condición."

Tsunade se detiene. "Quieres a Sakura en la misión esta vez, ¿no?"

Un asentimiento. "Lo he pensado cientos de veces y creo que las posibilidades son mucho mejores para nosotros si-"

"Trata de esconderlo detrás de las estadísticas, Nara, pero yo sé cual es la verdadera razón – ella es tu apoyo. Lo entiendo. Pero tendrán que hablar con Naru-"

"He intentado eso antes."

"Entonces yo hablaré con él."

Él asiente agradecido y comienza a moverse por el pasillo.

"¿Nara?"

"¿Si?"

"Crees que si esperas lo suficiente, ella vendrá a ti," los ojos de Tsunade brillan, como si reflejaran algo del pasado, "pero esta es una de esas cosas cuando tienes que pasar a la acción."

"¿Tsunade-sama?" Él no sabe que decir, en serio.

"Sakura es una chica inteligente, pero por el amor de dios, todos sabemos que no puede darse cuenta de este tipo de cosas. Es una pena que no puedas tomar las cosas en tus propias manos esta vez… Sólo piensa en lo que Ino diría."

Tsunade se aleja por los pasillos, dejándolo ahí. Por un momento, él ve a otra rubia ahí, con una cola de caballo y sosteniendo flores como si fueran para él. Pestañea y ella sigue allí. Está frunciendo el ceño y apunta un delgado dedo hacia él.

_¡__Dios, eres tan perezoso! ¡Y estúpido! ¡Por qué no vas donde ella antes de que Hyuuga lo haga!_

"_Eso_ es lo que Ino diría."

Camina solo a casa, las manos perdidas en sus bolsillos.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Ella tiene veintiséis y aún protege a los que ama cuando sus amigos notan un cambio en ella.

Sus ojos verdes no brillan y sus sonrisas están vacías. Se cansa con facilidad. Naruto se preocupa pero ya no expresa sus opiniones en voz alta, ella lo sabe. Naruto simplemente no sabe que hacer. A veces, arrastra los pies al caminar y si Kakashi la ve le pregunta si puede ayudarle en algo. Su trabajo de alarga a través de los días, y ahora su mundo es triste y gris. Shizune la asiste cuando es verdaderamente necesario, pero la mujer no sabe realmente que hacer por ella; igual que todos los demás, piensa con una sonrisa amarga.

Hyuuga Neji la visita a menudo y ella lo saluda con una sonrisa que tiene apenas un atisbo de sinceridad, pues en realidad espera a otra persona (pero él nunca viene, ella nota).

Recibe apoyo emocional de quien menos se lo espera (Neji-kun, sonríe) y ella lo acepta abiertamente porque, ¿dónde más podría obtenerlo realmente? Él parece saber lo que hay que hacer y ella está agradecida de que nunca se aproveche de su estado de debilidad. Él nunca la toca de manera inadecuada y ella nunca percibe que quiera acerlo y él la trata bien, así que ella acepta a Neji en su vida por completo.

Cuando ella mira por sobre su hombro, no lo ve a él – el que se supone debe estar ahí.

Aunque, a veces, ve a Ino. Pero pestañea y su amiga se ha ido de nuevo.

Ahora ya no quiere mirar por sobre su hombro. Se rinde. Se supone que él esté ahí, ella piensa con desdén, pero no está para que pueda limpiar sus lágrimas. Neji-kun está aquí y eso es con lo que ella se quedará. El otro ha dejado su vida, aparentemente, y ella intenta olvidar lo cercanos que eran. Neji está aquí, continúa diciéndose a si misma, y está aquí para quedarse.

Lentamente, se hace más y más cercana al Hyuuga durante un periodo de dos meses, mientras pasa por su debilitado estado. Comienza a sonreír y lo hace con sinceridad, a pesar de que Naruto aún se preocupa. Ya no arrastra los pies pero Kakashi aún le pregunta si puede ayudarle. Sus días son más coloridos, a pesar de la perdida de su amiga. Mejor amiga.

Pasa tiempo con Choji y él está sorprendentemente abierto ante todo el asunto. Choji le cuenta historias del tiempo en que Ino y él se reían de ciertas cosas que la rubia solía hacer. ("Aunque el pequeño Chojian extraña a su madre" añade pensativo y ella sonríe, "Ya lo creo.") Así que cuando vuelve a casa esa noche y Neji viene a ver cómo se encuentra, ambos saben que su sonrisa es más sincera que las otras. Y, de pronto, se da cuenta de que ya no necesitará a Neji, ahora es feliz.

Pero él la captura en un sorpresivo abrazo y le muestra que está equivocada. Le susurra: "Me alegra que estés de vuelta."

Él había extrañado a la otra ella, la médico se da cuenta. La otra yo, piensa. La que estaba antes de la muerte de Ino. No es una declaración, pero ella lo toma como un pequeño te amo y comienza a notar que es mutuo. El lo mejor que conseguirá de él.

Así que cuando Neji dice que irán al festival mañana en la noche, ella no se opone, en cambio ríe y dice que está bien por ella.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Él tiene veintisiete años y aún le gustan las nubes cuando ella viene a su oficina una vez más.

Su cabello rosa parece tan vibrante como antes, él nota, y su sonrisa es extasiante y casi contagiosa. Pero él está demasiado desconcertado para sonreír de vuelta. Como no la ha visto desde hace un tiempo (cuatro meses, rueda los ojos, cuatro meses hundiéndose en angustia), no sabe qué puede decirle. Busca en su mente un saludo apropiado pero todo lo que encuentra son recuerdos y la realización de que en realidad no ha intentado mantener el contacto verdaderamente. Ahora ella tiene veintisiete años (su cumpleaños será en unos pocos meses) y él no estuvo ahí, aunque pasó ese día en su oficina, sin ser molestado.

(Él no estaba cuando ella miró por sobre su hombro y lo sabía; él simplemente no estaba ahí.)

Ella es quien saluda y él se sorprende de encontrarla bastante alegre y aparentemente animada, como si su mejor amiga no hubiese muerto. Felizmente, ella le informa que Naruto le dijo que hablara con él sobre la misión (la misión, él piensa amargamente, la misión por Uchicha). No sabe exactamente que hacer pero asiente y ella continúa hablando, diciendo que le habían dado permiso para estar ahí.

Cuando ha terminado el breve informe, él se encuentra observándola antes de que ella lo haga.

"Te ves bien." Él dice de pronto y parece asustarla.

Quiere retractarse pero ella sonríe gentilmente y habla. "Me han ayudado."

Ella parece estar diciéndole algo más y él sabe que es ("Tú no estuviste ahí.")

"Me alegra escucharlo." Dice pensativo. "Alguien debe ser muy compasivo." ("No quiero escuchar nada sobre Hyuuga.")

"Si..." ella parece desesperarse por solo un segundo y luego da una sonrisa falsa. "Neji fue muy amable." ("Has sido remplazado.")

Un asentimiento por parte del hombre de cabello negro. Honestamente, no esperaba que Neji fuese "amable". Pero Naruto había dicho algo al respecto, aunque él no quisiera creerlo. Aparentemente, sus 'miedos' fueron confirmados.

"Que gentil de su parte." dice. "Estoy seguro de que todos están felices de que hayas vuelto." ("Estamos hablando de ti.")

"Si, eso dicen." Lo mira con chispeantes ojos verdes, "Es una lástima que no te viera antes." ("Incluso Choji estuvo ahí. ¿Me olvidaste?")

"Estaba ocupado." ("Los cambios con problemáticos. No sabía como reaccionar.")

"Es interesante como antes siempre podías hacerte el tiempo." ("Neji no estuvo ocupado.")

"Antes no teniamos problemas tan complicados." ("Antes Ino estaba viva.")

"Pero aún así te hacías el tiempo." ("Tú estabas ahí para mí. ¿Dónde estás ahora?")

"Si, lo hacía. Pero tenemos asuntos diferentes en las manos. Y me temo que es un poco difícil dejarlos de lado ahora." ("He cavado un hoyo y me he metido en él. Déjame ser.")

"Hmm, Sasuke fue siempre un problema, Shikamaru." ("Supéralo. Yo lo hice.")

"No tanto como ahora." ("No sé que hacer ahora.")

"Te sugiero que alguien te ayuda con eso." ("Estoy intentando estar ahí ahora. Ve a buscarte a alguien más.")

"No es tan fácil, Sakura."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque yo era el apoyo de todos hasta ahora."

"¿Cuál es el problema con ser el apoyo _ahora_?"

"Antes era más fácil. Ahora todos los están haciendo más difícil."

"Gracioso, recuerdo a _alguien _diciendo que eso es lo que los ninjas hacen."

"No hagas eso, mujer problemática. Yo estuve ahí para ti y lo sabes."

"Si," se reclinó hacia atrás, mirándolo, "sobre eso... He encontrado a alguien más que parece estar ahí para mí ahora. Tú no eres necesitado."

"Todo lo que quería era que tú-" se detuvo antes de que pudiera salir todo. Mira su escritorio con enojo.

"¿Que yo estuviera ahí?" ella le pregunta, pendiéndose de pie, causando que él haga lo mismo. "Yo traté de estar ahí. Tú lo sabes."

"Creo que esperar veinte años o más prueba que soy suficientemente paciente pero tú nunca lo entendiste" él afirma con voz ronca.

"¿Veinte? Si, claro, Shikamaru." Ella dice incrédula. "No recuerdo que estuvieras cerca cuando tenía siete años."

"Por supuesto que no." escupe venenosamente, y la ve estremecerse. Pero no se detiene. "Estabas demasiado ocupada con tu querido Sasuke-kun y tu única amiga Ino. Y las pocas veces que estabas conmigo, pensé que te quedarías. Pero no, estas jugando con el Hyu-"

"¡Detente!" grita ella desesperadamente, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. "¡Detente!"

"Y, sabes, en realidad hubo unas pocas veces en que le te paraste a pensar sobre mis sentimientos." Él rodea su escritorio y se acerca a ella. "Pero los olvidabas fácilmente al día siguiente, yo podía verlo. Puede que hayamos sido buenos amigos en algún periodo de nuestras vidas, pero adivina quien era el que realmente mantenía la relación. Yo. Tú no hiciste casi nada para demostrar que te importaba. Todo lo que hac-"

"¡Basta!" Grita de nuevo y casi cae cuando retrocede en un intento por hacer espacio entre ellos.

Él cierra la distancia con facilidad y quedan a apenas unos centímetros de distancia. Ella tiembla cuando él toma su muñeca con fuerza. La médico casi se encoge cuando la toca y cierra los ojos, dejando escapar aún más lágrimas.

"¿Te _importó_ al menos?" él pregunta porque, realmente, quiere saberlo. Puede que sea un genio pero está ciego ante esto y lo sabe. Tiene que saberlo, simplemente tiene que saberlo. "¿Te importó? ¿Fui alguien en quien pensabas cuando estabas sola? ¿Alguna vez me buscaste cuando necesitabas a alguien que estuviera ahí para ti? ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Alguna vez me amaste?"

"Detente, detente, detente..." ella murmura, seguida por un sollozo. Cubre su boca con su mano libre y sacude la cabeza.

Él no suelta su agarre pero alcanza su mejilla y la acaricia suavemente con la punta de los dedos. Trazando el camino de las lágrimas en su mejilla izquierda, susurra, "Porque tú eras alguien en quien pensaba cuando necesitaba a alguien ahí."

Ella no contesta, tan sólo sollozos sordos se oyen como respuesta. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ciega?

"Tan sólo... por favor dime." Él susurra desesperado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Le duele el pecho horriblemente pero finalmente está dejando salir todas las palabras suprimidas. "Necesito… Necesito saber."

Lo piensa como una oportunidad para ella. Una última oportunidad. Una oportunidad antes de que él se cierre por completo. O ella lo haga, quien sea que obligue al otro a hacerlo. Si ella no le dice lo que él verdaderamente desea oír ahora, él se detendrá. Detendrá los '¿Estás bien?', detendrá los deseos, detendrá el apoyo, detendrá las _sonrisas_. Porque no valdría la pena. No sería capas de continuar una relación superficial con ella porque sabe que la ama. Sería ridículo seguir sabiendo que ella no siente lo mismo.

Pero ella tan sólo llora e intenta liberar su muñeca, alejándose dos pasos de él.

"Sakura, por favor, necesito saberlo" él intenta alcanzarla de nuevo pero ella sacude la cabeza y deja su mano caer a un lado. "Necesito saber."

Finalmente, esos ojos esmeralda se abren y observan llorosos al dolido hombre. "Yo..." comienza dolorosamente, "Yo...no puedo!"

Ahora él no entiende, aunque sabe que debería. Cuando ella cubre su rostro rápidamente con ambas manos él quiere apartarlas y tocar sus mejillas.

"¿Sakura? Por favor, es lo único que voy a pedirte si quieres" le dice tiernamente, listo para cumplir la promesa.

De nuevo, ella lo mira a los ojos y él siente incluso más dolor en el pecho cuando más lágrimas caen por su rostro pálido. Ella parece contemplativa y abre y cierra la boca unas cuantas veces antes de que finalmente se escuche su voz.

"Nunca quise...hacerte...daño, Shika."

"Sakura, sólo responde la pregunta." Aunque es un alivio saber que ella reconoce el hecho de que le había hecho daño.

"Yo..." ella intenta hablar y él alcanza su muñeca nuevamente y la acerca.

"¿Qué? ¿Tú qué?" Susurra desesperadamente de nuevo.

De nuevo, ella está en problemas. Antes de que él lo note, lo está empujando e intentando alejarse. Cuando él la suelta, ella camina hacia la puerta y le da la espalda. Se detiene y lo mira por sobre su hombro.

"Voy a casarme, Shikamaru."

Su estómago parece destrozarse y deja de respirar. Hay un destello de blanco antes de que pueda ver de nuevo.

"...C-con quién?"

No se da cuenta de que su voz suena ahogada, como si acabara de de salir a superficie. Ella no lo mira y él silenciosamente pide que lo haga. Aún no puede respirar.

"Neji." Susurra ella pero él logra escucharlo. "Seré una Hyuuga en cuestión de meses."

Él no responde. No puede responder. Cuando ella no se va luego de unos cuantos segundos, él finalmente recupera el aliento y murmura con voz ronca:

"Felicidades"

"¿No dirás nada más?"

"No. Ya no."

Sacude la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual y le da la espalda para sentarse en su escritorio una vez más.

Cuando lo hace, levanta la mirada para ver de nuevo sus lágrimas silenciosas. No dicen nada. Silenciosamente acuerdan que él no hará nada más al respecto.

Y silenciosamente, él se desmorona por dentro.

Y se desmorona aún más cuando ella sale corriendo de la oficina, tratando de esconder sus lágrimas a los demás mientras avanza.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Fin cuarta parte. (Hemos llegado a la mitad.)

Muchisimas gracias a todos los que han dejado un review, o añadido esta historia a favoritos, es ese apoyo lo que le da valor a mi trabajo de traducción. :)


	5. Parte V

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:

_**·** Namizake-Aiko_

_**·** ShadowLi_

_**· **youweon_

_**· **Corsaria_

_**·** sukkiy_

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Ella tiene veintisiete años y aún es jefa del departamento de medicina cuando va a decirle a Naruto algo importante.

"Voy a casarme"

El rubio se ríe y no levanta la mirada para verla cuando lo dice, como si creyera que es una broma. Tal vez así sea. Ella está en silencio y al mirarla el rubio se sorprende de que su rostro esté serio y casi lleno con desdén.

"¿Qué?"

"Mi nombre será Hyuuga Sakura en un futuro cercano. Pensé que deberías saberlo antes de que se lo dijéramos a todos los demás."

Probablemente se deba al tono monótono que ella ocupa para decírselo, pero aún así él tartamudea. "¿Hy-hyuug-ga? ¡¿_Hyuuga_?!"

Está quieto mientras ella responde. "Se lo diremos a los otros en la celebración del próximo Jueves."

"¡Pero eso es en cinco días!" Naruto se ve enojado. "Sakura, no puedes casarte con Neji."

"No es algo que te toque decidir" dice ella sombríamente.

En este momento, Naruto ve las manchas de las lágrimas en sus mejillas. "¿Has estado llorando?"

"No importa, Naruto. Déjalo pasar."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estabas?"

"Quizás si le preguntas a Nara Shikamaru, él pueda contártelo con todo detalle y exactitud. Yo sólo señalaré los puntos estúpidos de la historia."

"¿Qué? ¿Shikamaru? ¿Qué pasó? Sakura-chan" La mano de Naruto es evadida cuando intenta alcanzar la suya.

"No importa porque voy a casarme, Naruto. Fin de la historia."

"Tu cuento de hadas _apesta_, Sakura-chan" dice él "No se suponía que fuese de esta forma. Y realmente, realmente _apesta_."

"Ahora es así, y deja de pensar que debería estar con otra persona."

"Todos sabemos que deberías estar con Shikamaru."

Ella lo mira. "Naruto, ¿tú sabías que estaba enamorado de mí?"

"Te lo dijo, ¿no?" Naruto sonríe de medio lado en un intento por calmarla.

"Siempre lo has sabido...¿cierto?" No llora, no puede hacerlo, no esta vez. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué _nadie_ se molestó en decirme?"

"Porque se suponía que debías descubrirlo más adelante..." Naruto suspira. "Y se suponía que él te lo diría hace _mucho_ tiempo…"

"¡Es demasiado tarde!" ella grita "Estoy enamorada de alguien más..."

"Pero eso no-"

"Esta es la vida real, Naruto. No un cuento de hadas. Y yo no estoy en un cuento de hadas. Esas eran cosas en las que creí cuando era una niña. Eso se acabo."

"Sakura-chan, estás en negación." Naruto la mira fijamente y por primera vez, ella se contiene y lo deja continuar. "No estás enamorada de Neji. Ustedes dos no están hechos para estar juntos."

"¡Basta, Naruto!"

"¡Sakura-chan, tan sólo escucha!"

"¡No, no más! ¡Él me dijo lo que pensaba de mí! Ahora lo sé. _Nunca_ estuve ahí. Fue él quien se preocupó siempre en esa disfuncional amistad. Yo no voy a compensar todas esas veces. Estoy demasiado cansada de intentar arreglar las cosas, Naruto."

"Eso no es lo que te estoy pidiendo."

"¿!Entonces qué!?"

En un segundo, él la tiene atrapada en un abrazo y ella se aferra a él como a un salvavidas.

"Esto, Sakura-chan, esto es lo que te estoy pidiendo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" dice ella mientras llora sobre el traje de Hokague que él viste. "No estoy haciendo nada…"

"Sólo amor, Sakura." Naruto susurra y le da una sonrisa triste. "No seas como yo. Mis verdaderos sentimientos han estado clausurados por tanto tiempo, que ya no sé como demostrarlos. Aún tengo problemas. Sakura-chan…no lo hagas. El cambio...el cambio es duro, pero sé que tú aprenderás de esto. ¡Sé que entenderás como mostrar lo que sientes en un santiamén!"

Él le sonríe de nuevo y ella descansa su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Algo en su interior se quiebra.

Y un poco de otra cosa es sanado.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Él tiene veintiocho años y aún le gustan las nubes cuando Neji viene a su oficina.

Es una sorpresa, por decir lo menos. ¿Qué qiere el Hyuuga esta vez? Hyuuga no sonríe ni lo saluda cuando se sienta al otro lado del escritorio.

"Estaré aquí por solo un momento."

"Está bien." El otro asiente.

"Quería aclararte algo." Neji se inclina sobre el escritorio, mirando venenosamente al capitán de ANBU. "Te equivocaste y yo –incluyendo a muchos otros– queremos tu cabeza."

"Um…Lo siento… ¿Qué?"

"Ella no me ama, idiota. Te ama a ti."

Ojos oscurecidos se agrandan. "¿Disculpa? ¿De _quién_ estamos hablando?

"Ambos sabemos de quién estoy hablando." Dice Neji, porque es cierto. Se reclina en su asiento y repentinamente se rie, a pesar de sí mismo. "Siempre lo supe. No soy tan estúpido como tú lo eres ahora," – ambos se observan por un minuto – "pero pensé que podría cambiar. Y lo hizo… pero luego ella volvió a enamorarse de ti."

"¿Qué? ¡Pero ella dijo-!"

"No" Neji lo mira a los ojos. "No he terminado."

Por un instante están silencio.

"Lo rompí... Ella te ama demasiado, incluso si aún no lo admite. Y pensar…que habría continuado con esto. Que bueno que no se lo dijimos a nadie – excepto a ti y Naruto."

El otro hombre frunce el ceño. "Por mucho que me sienta halagado de que estes invirtiendo tiempo en dirigirme más que las usuales dos palabras, tengo que interrumpirte." Neji lo mira expectante. "¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?"

"Porque vas a dejar de esconderte e irás a buscarla."

"No," el capitán ríe, "No voy a hacerlo. No después de nuestro último encuentro."

"¿Quieres decir el de dos meses atrás?" Neji lo mira fijamente. "Te lo estoy diciendo, Nara, Voy a _matarte_ personalmente si no la haces feliz."

"Yo nunca la hice feliz. Tú lo hiciste, ¿recuerdas?"

"Por unos pocos meses y porque tú no tomaste la iniciativa, ella está encerrada en su apartamento, creyendo que la odias."

"No la odio. Ella lo sabe."

"Entonces deja de hacer que lo crea."

"No es tan fácil, Hyuuga."

"Eso nunca te ha detenido antes" Neji sisea. "Estás gastando tu tiempo. Naruto tampoco está contento."

"Hyuuga, deja de sermonearme y tan sólo vuelve con ella" hace gestos hacia la puerta y luego dirige la mirada a sus informes. "No voy a arruinar esto más de lo que ya lo he hecho."

"Te daré hasta el fin de la misión."

"¿Qué?"

Neji comienza a levantarse e irse. Antes de hacerlo, susurra "Recuerda, tú lo arruinaste y ahora estás en problemas."

"Las amenazas de muerte están viviendo de ti, Hyuuga."

La respuesta es el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada.

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Ella tiene veintisiete años y aún protege a los que ama cuando son enviados en una misión.

Naruto va, Tsunade se hace cargo personalmente de la posición de Hokague mientras él no está durante unas cuantas semanas. Neji, Hinata, Sai, Kiba, Genma, Nara, Lee, Naruto y ella están en la misión; Naruto dice que si se pone aún más peligroso, le pedirán ayuda a Gaara. Así será, pero no tendrán tiempo de pedir ayuda, ella piensa. Se queda cerca de Naruto todo el tiempo y a veces lo descubre a él y Neji mirando en dirección a su líder – un cierto Nara al que se rehúsa a hablar.

Neji aún le habla y ella se siente destrozada cada vez que lo hace. Él fue quien detuvo el compromiso. Ella se siente despreciada, aunque él le asegura que es no es la razón. Le dice sinceramente que es porque no están destinados a estar juntos. Ella no quiere creerlo pero gradualmente lo acepta y comienza a aborrecerse nuevamente.

Cuando llegan al lugar en que Sasuke debería estar, son emboscados. Naruto se pone en modo Kyuubi de inmediato, teniendo que ahora controlar su estado. Él concentra su chakra para atacar a Sasuke, aunque el Uchicha se defiende fácilmente. Los demás se hacen cargo de los ninjas del sonido, y quedan tan sólo unos pocos, además de Sasuke.

Es una pelea rápida, ella piensa. Porque de pronto, Sasuke paraliza temporalmente a Naruto y en un instante, se voltea hacia su líder. Apenas, Sakura escucha los gritos de Hinata, seguidos por un grito de Neji. Se da cuenta de que ella también está gritando cuando Sasuke saca su espada.

Y se mueve rápido porque, porque simplemente tiene que llegar. Cuando aborda a Sasuke a tiempo, se da cuenta de que su propio tiempo se va a acabar. La espada ha caido sobre ella en el proceso y repentinamente está jadeando por aire, sólo para toser sangre. Sasuke no sabe que hacer y eso le cuesta la vida, pues de pronto Naruto está ahí y lanza su kunai al Uchicha.

Brazos rodean su cuerpo y ella los siente aferrarse con ternura, como si pudiese romperse en cualquier momento. (Demasiado tarde, piensa morbosamente, ya estoy rota.) Sus ojos comienzan a perder la vista pero sabe que es él quien la lleva. No Naruto, ni Neji. Él. Por sólo un momento, un recuerdo pasa frente a sus ojos y ve a un niño pequeño, con cola de caballo y brillantes ojos color ónix, sonriendo. Y cuando finalmente pierde el conocimiento, ella susurra:

"Yo...Yo estuve ahí...por ti."

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Fin de la quinta parte.


	6. Parte VI

Muchas gracias por sus reviwes a:

_-X-KathO-Chan-X-_

_angelsaga _

_kellyndrin _

_youweon_

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Él tiene veintiocho años y aún le gustan las nubes cuando está más asustado que nadie una vez más.

Recuerda que una vez Sai le había dicho: "Si ella muere, los mataré a todos."

Consecuente con sus palabras, había matado a los ninjas del sonido restantes. Junto a los demás (Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Henma, Lee, Hinta, él cuenta) en cuestión de segundos. Pero no él.

Él se queda ahí, sosteniéndola en sus brazos. Ella aún respira, pero él sabe que no durará. Está muriendo lentamente y él no puede encontrar algo más que hacer. Sus ojos están cerrados, lo que tiene algo de fatalidad.

Hinata se apresura a su lado y el chakra fluye de sus manos a su herida compañera. Pero sus ojos siguen cerrados y Hinata casi se desmaya. Naruto la atrapa cuando cae y mira a la agónica mujer. Va a morir, los ojos de Naruto parecen decir. Su Hokague se ve como si fuera un cachorro herido y no dice nada más. Sai está sólo a un par de metros de distancia, el cejo fruncido opacando sus facciones, mientras Neji cae de rodillas y aprieta los puños. Genma y Kiba siguen de pie, mirando hacia otro lado dolorosamente, mientras Lee intenta suprimir las lágrimas.

Pero esto no ha terminado para él. Saca la espada de su cuerpo en un movimiento rápido y posa su mano sobre la sangrante herida. Nunca ha sabido mucho de los jutsus médicos, pero se esfuerza por recordar todo lo que le han enseñado en el pasado. De pronto una luz verde comienza a salir de sus manos y todos los demás observan. Genma repentinamente parece entender lo que está haciendo y pone una de sus manos en el hombro de su líder, canalizando chakra en él para ayudar. Cuando se asegura de que no hay daño vital en ninguno de sus órganos, se ocupa de la herida.

Se desmaya antes de que pueda terminar.

* * *

--X--

* * *

Ella tiene veintisiete y aún protege a los que ama cuando se despierta con un idiota.

Hace frío a su alrededor, pero no es como la muerte. Aire frío, pero no frialdad en su interior. No está muerta. Pero está en algún lugay y finalmente, se da cuenta de que está en una cama del hospital. Cuando sus ojos verdes recuperan la visión, ve a Sai sentado en una silla a su lado.

Cuando Sai la ve despertar, ella jura que ve una mirada de total alivio en su rostro. Y le hace gestos para que se acerque cuando no logra sentarse por si misma, así que cuando él se acerca, ella lo abraza porque necesita sentir que es real. Saber si todo es real. Él devuelve el abrazo con fuerza y por una vez, Sai no dice nada ofensivo. De hecho, no hace ni un solo sonido, en cambio, sale de la habitación y un par de minutos después, Tsunade entra en la habitación.

"Estás de vuelta." Tsunade afirma sin aliento desde la puerta.

Ella asiente con una sonrisa. "Así es."

Y Tsunade está ahí en un segundo para abrazarla, casi sofocándola y de pronto le hace daño, porque algo en su abdomen duele. Tsunade le explica que fue apuñalada con una espada (aquí ella dice que lo recuerda), "Estuviste inconciente por dos noches y un día," y continúa diciendo, "Shikamaru y Genma pudieron sanar las partes importantes antes de que causaran cualquier daño. Shikamaru no pudo detener la hemorragia porque se desmayo por el cansancio antes de terminar. Ha estado inconciente desde entonces. Creemos que se debe más que nada a un asunto de salud mental con el que está lidiando."

Antes de que pudiera preguntar cómo estaban todos y dónde estaba él, alguien entró en la habitación. Kakashi. Ella sonríe y él sólo la observa.

"Lamento llegar tarde."

"Está bien, sensi. Me alegra que estés aquí."

Un asentimiento por parte de su profesor. Ella suspira y le hace un gesto para que se acerque. Cuando lo hace, ella pregunta:

"¿Puedo recibir un abrazo de mi sensei?"

Y él la abraza. Pronto, Naruto está aquí y también Neji. Todos vienen. Tenten, junto con su esposo, Kiba, lugo Lee, Genma (quien está ahí solo para ver como sigue), Hinta (que casi salta sobre ella) y Choji con sus hijos. Todos están ahí, excepto por uno.

Hinata la ve mirando la puerta con expectación. "Está descansando, Sakura-chan."

"Oh."

"¿Pero te gustaría verlo?"

"Si", ella contesta rápidamente, "Me gustaría estar ahí."

* * *

--X--

* * *

Él tiene veintiocho años y aún le gustan las nubes cuando se despierta en la habitación de un hospital.

lo está sacudiendo y diciéndole que despierte y está seguro que es la voz de Hinata quien le dice a ese alguien que se detenga. Abre los ojos para ver cabello rosado y ojos verdes. Luego pestañea hasta que su visión se recupera totalmente y se sienta, observando la escena frente a él.

Ella está en una silla de rueda y es obvio que Hinata la trajo hasta allí. Ella sonríe y deja sus manos sobre regazo. Vestía una bata blanca de hospital y parecía que su cabello había sido muy bien cepillado antes de venir. Hinata llevaba su uniforme usual pero una dulce y muy poco-Hinta sonrisa está dibujada en su rostro.

"T-tú estás aquí…"

Un latido después: "Eso intento."

Él sonríe, entendiendo el comentario. "¿Y estás bien?"

"Si. ¿Tú?"

"Estaré en la otra habitación, Sakura" dice Hinta y le da una sonrisa de despedida.

Momentos después, ha salido del lugar y ellos están solos. Hay silencio y él se siente cómodo así. Simplemente es lindo tenerla ahí. Igual que siempre. De pronto, siente que ella toma su mano. Él deja sus ojos descansar en ella y ve su sonrisa sincera.

"No más juegos," ella dice en voz baja, "no más pistas, no más pretender y no más intentar. Haremos esto de la manera correcta."

Él no tiene que preguntar a lo que se refiere. "Bien."

"Lo siento. Nunca estuve ahí y pensé que estarías siempre – lo pensé de todos. Pero no más de eso. Estaba…_equivocada_. Y sé que admitirlo es la única forma de recuperarte. Estoy dispuesta a parar esta rebelde y horrible amistad para comenzar una mejor."

"Yo también." Él responde y posa una mano sobre la suya. "Y debería... debería haberte dicho todo antes. Mucho antes. Escondí...todo de ti. Eso no es algo que hacen los amigos. No tomé bien la responsabilidad. A pesar de lo problemático de todo esto, admito que yo también estaba equivocado.

Ella sonríe. "Bien, porque no quería aclararlo por ti."

Él suspira. "Eres problemática."

"Y tú puedes ser molesto. Muchisimo."

"Entonces," sonríe, "estamos a mano."

"Si." Ella se inclina y lo abraza con suavidad, alejándose antes de que él pueda rodearla con sus brazos. Él la siente hacer una pausa y ve los ojos verdes cerrados y un estremecimiento por el dolor en su abdomen. "Será mejor que me vaya."

Él asiente, viendo la razón porqué. "Buen día..."

"¿Qué? ¿Ningún 'problemático' extra?" ella bromea y llama a Hinata. Él sonríe y sabe que está satisfecha con esa respuesta.

Cuando Hinata empuja la silla de ruedas que contiene a la mujer de cabello rosa fuera de la habitación, el hombre mira por la ventana y reflexiona. Un árbol de cerezo se sacude con el viento, sus flores abiertas por la primavera.

Si, ella estaba equivocada. Y él también.

Al final, ella era la que verdaderamente había estado ahí siempre.

* * *

--X--

* * *

Él tiene veintiocho años y aún le gustan las nubes cuando decide visitarla.

Pero ella está en el supermercado cuando él está camino a su apartamento. Se queda tras ella cuando está seguro de que no sabe que está ahí. Ella parece estar en medio de una problemática decisión por comprar o no las cerezas en venta. Sonríe al pensar en todas las cerezas que él tiene en su propio refrigerador.

"_Yo_ las llevaría."

Primero ella mira por sobre su hombro y luego se voltea por completo, su boca abriéndose parcialmente. Cuando sus ojos jade caen en él, puede sentir como se sonroja repentinamente.

"¡Shika! ¡Iba camino a verte!"

"Que problemático," él murmura, "Yo iba a verte a ti."

"¿Oh? ¿Para qué?"

Nota que ha decidido comprar las cerezas.

"Sólo para verte."

Ella parece mirarle y sonríe. "Me siento honorada."

"No te pongas muy arrogante al respecto, problemática flor."

Hace una mueca. Que cliché.

"Me encanta el sobrenombre," ella anuncia y se adelanta para comprar las cerezas. "¿Puedo conservarlo?"

"Problemático. No importa..."

"Si importa," ella se voltea para darle un codazo gentilmente, "Me gusta."

"Entonces puedes conservarlo."

"¿Me llamaras así?"

Él rueda los ojos ante la atención que el sobrenombre estaba recibiendo. "Si. Pero aún así no importa."

Ella le da el dinero a un hombre y las cerezas son oficialmente suyas. "Sabes...puedes ser muy molesto algunas veces."

"Entonces seguimos a mano."

Una risa se escucha de ella. Luego siente su mano en su hombro. "Siempre estamos a mano."

"Eso está...bien."

"Mm-hmm."

Ella toma una cereza de la bolsa y la sostiene frente a su rostro.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Quieres?"

Él rueda los ojos nuevamente.

"No imp-"

La cereza es repentinamente introducida en su boca y la escucha reír. Observa su figura corriendo y sale tras ella. Cuando la empuja al suelo, es justo a un lado de la calle y todos allí los miran con confusión. Él la tiene acorralada en el suelo y ella le sonríe abiertamente desde abajo, mientras el sonríe satisfecho.

"¿Café?"

"Tú invitas."

"Problemática."

"Molesto."

Y al mismo tiempo dicen: "A mano."

* * *

**--X--**

* * *

Fin de la sexta parte.


	7. Parte VII

**Muchas gracias a** _-X-KathO-Chan-X-_**,** _Crystal Butterfly 92_**,** _rossmery_** y** _Hatake Nabiki_ **por sus reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**--X--**

* * *

Ella tiene veintiocho años y aún protege a los que ama cuando es confrontada por alguien.

"Nunca me agradaste antes."

Levantando la mirada del papeleo, ve a Sabuko no Temari. Frunce el ceño ante la rubia.

"Yo no-"

"Pero puedo ver por qué no me eligió a mí"

Frunce el ceño en confusión nuevamente.

"No entiendo."

"Si, bueno," Temari se sienta sobre su escritorio y sonríe, "Me sucede a menudo."

"¿Pero qué-?"

"Él nunca me sonrío de la forma en que te sonríe a ti… Y sea lo que sea que lo haga feliz… bueno, supongo que no puedo interponerme en eso."

"Temari-san, lo sien-"

"No," Temari la calla. "Sólo quería que lo supieras."

Sus facciones se suavizan y estira su mano para cubrir la de Temari.

"Sabes..." ella comienza, "hay muchos chicos más que han estado esperando para que tú los mires…"

Temari levanta una ceja.

"¿Qué?"

Ella asiente. "Pero tienes que buscar..."

"Temari sonríe. "Esta bién."

Ella sonríe gentilmente. "Bien."

"Y, sakura-chan?"

"Uh...si, Temari...-chan?"

"Lo que quise decir... fue que ahora me agradas."

Hay otra sonrisa gentil.

"Gracias, Temari-chan."

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

Él tiene veintinueve años y aún le gustan las nubes cuando Naruto se acerca a él con una mirada.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo, Hokage-sama?"

"Si, si puedes..." Naruto comienza, "Vamos a caminar."

Él no está seguro de que quiera hacerlo.

"Está bien."

"Así que ahora estás saliendo con Sakura-chan, ¿no?"

"...Problemático. Si, así es."

"Hn."

"¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?"

"Adelante."

"¿Por qué no me detuviste?"

"...¿qué quieres decir, Shikamaru?"

"Cuando puse a Sakura-san en la misión la segunda vez. En la que apresamos a…Uchicha Sasuke."

"Como recordaras, Shikamaru, no lo 'apresamos'…"

"En cierta forma, lo hicimos."

Naruto sonríe. "Si, supongo que tienes razón."

"¿Entonces?"

"...Fue por ella... y por mí."

"¿Qué sig-"

"Sakura-chan... ella necesitaba confrontar a Sasuke por sí misma. Y yo… Y-yo no soy bueno ayudando a los otros con esas cosas…"

"Hmm."

"No sabía que casi la mataría."

Hay un silencio mientras caminan.

"¿De qué quería hablar, Naruto-sama?"

"Sakura, la verdad."

"Oh."

Naruto se detiene y lo mira fijamente.

"Trátala bien."

"¿Perdón?"

"Trata bien a Sakura-chan. Pronto es su cumpleaños, ¿ne? Trátala bien, Shikamaru."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Planea su cumpleaños," Naruto sonríe, "A las chicas les gusta eso."

"...¿debería estar asustado de _tú_ sabes qué?"

"Tal vez…"

"Problemático."

"Si."

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

Ella tiene veintinueve y aún protege a los que ama cuando él le hace una pregunta.

Es de noche y él la lleva al campo en el que habían caminado una vez. Junta sus manos mientras caminan a través del pasto alto. La luna es su única luz, pero la verdad, ellos son ninjas y no necesitan la luz de la luna. Pasan silenciosamente por el pasto sin problemas, manos entrelazadas.

Es una oh-tan bella noche y a ella le gusta mucho así. El viento mece su cabello rosa y el vestido blanco que tiene puesto se mece también. Él lleva una holgada camiseta negra esta noche y sus pantalones de siempre. Es un cambio interesante y a ella le gusta. Aunque, en realidad, ella dice que es él quien siempre le va a gustar. Él tira suavemente su aro y ella lo toma como una señal de que está contemplando decirle algo, pues se ha convertido en un hábito.

Es la noche de su cumpleaños.

"Ahí está el riachuelo," dice ella con suavidad y lo siente tensarse por un momento, así que apunta en su dirección. "Mira, allí."

"Si, si, lo veo." Dice él finalmente en un suspiro. Cuando se sientan a un lado del agua corriendo, él se voltea a mirarla. Ella le sonríe.

"Gracias por lo de hoy."

"Fue idea de Naruto hacer la fiesta donde Chouji."

"De todas formas fue lindo de tu parte planearlo."

"Hinata hizo la mayor parte del trabajo..."

"Pero aún así lo hiciste." Ella sonríe.

Él responde con una sonrisa pequeña. "Si..."

Ella se da cuenta que eso es lo más cercano a un "De nada" que obtendrá de él. Considera el molestarlo al respecto pero al final decide en contra. En cambio, se inclina hacia él y besa su mejilla suavemente, sacudiéndolo por un momento. Es lindo escuchar el riachuelo y sentarse a su lado nuevamente. Pero por la esquina de su ojo, ve su incomodidad. Él está tirando del aro nuevamente y parece estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Sakura?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Cásate conmigo?"

Ella lo considera durante un momento. Luego se voltea hacia él sonriendo.

"No."

Él entrecierra los ojos pero ella se da cuenta de que está más decepcionado de lo que aparenta.

"¿Por qué?"

"Deberías saberlo."

Él murmura un 'problemático' y suspira. "¿No puedes decírmelo esta vez?"

"¿Demasiado perezoso para descubrirlo?"

"Algo así."

Ella toma su mano y lo ve estremecerse.

"Pregúntame mañana."

"¿Por qué no ahora? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?" él pregunta y ella sabe que tiene todo el derecho a hacerlo.

"Porque quiero que estemos tranquilos esta noche."

Sus ojos se entrecierran nuevamente pero esta vez pensativo. Pronto, asiente y ella sonríe.

"Ves," dice ella, "ahora nos miramos a los ojos."

"Supongo."

"Somos como dos piezas de un rompecabezas."

Él piensa en eso. "Encajamos, ¿quieres decir?"

"Si."

Ambos sonríen. Esa noche, ella cae directo a sus brazos a un lado del riachuelo y él pronto apoya su cabeza en el pasto, pues también comienza a cansarse. Cuando ella está segura de que está dormido, alcanza y tira la banda que ata su pelo. El cabello oscuro es liberado y ella pasa sus dedos por este en silencio, escuchando su respiración tranquila.

Sus ojos se agitan abiertos por un momento y sus brazos alrededor de ella se aprietan. Ella lo calma acariciando un lado de su rostro y su cabello un poco más. Sus susurros son suficientes para hacer que vuelva a dormir.

"Está bien, estoy aquí, estoy aquí. Estoy aquí, estoy aquí."

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

Él tiene veintinueve años y aún le gustan las nubes cuando se despierta en sus brazos.

Se separan tan pronto se levantan y él se va a casa de Choji. Le cuenta que le propondrá matrimonio y Choji lo felicita efusivamente. Choji le da consejo y la información de dónde encontrar un lindo anillo. Y él se va de nuevo.

Le dice a Naruto y el rubio literalmente salta en el aire y se ríe. "¡Finalmente!" dice y el rubio corre a encontrar a Tsunade y posiblemente otros. Él gruñe…Naruto será su muerte.

Es un lindo y soleado día; el viento sopla suavemente. Cuando él sale camino a su casa, trata de pensar en formas de realmente pedírselo. Anoche tuvo muchos problemas pero ahora es incluso más difícil, ya que ella lo espera. Así que repasa líneas en su cabeza.

Mientras pasa por el parque cerca de su casa, ve un punto de rosa. Pronto se da cuenta de que ella está sentada en la mitad del verde pasto del parque, donde pequeñas flores salvajes crecen a su voluntad. Cuando se le acerca, ella se pone de pie repentinamente, ¡miren! Le da la espalda, así que no puede verlo, oh, no. Ella comienza a caminar por un camino de flores blancas.

¡Oh, no! De pronto cae directo sobre su estómago y gruñe audiblemente. Él inclina la cabeza hacia el lado y siente que esto ya ha sucedido antes (verán, él se ha olvidado repentinamente) y camina hacia ella. Miren, ¡miren! Su sombra cae sobre ella (como siempre estuvo escrito que sería) y ella mira hacia arriba, pareciendo miserable.

Él sonríe oh-tan amablemente y ve que sus ojos brillan al verlo. Pero, esperen, ¿va a burlarse de ella? Ella es una adulta, después de todo. Y una Ninja. ¡No debería tropezarse con sus propios pies!

"¿Puedo sentarme aquí?"

De pronto, ya no son adultos. Son niños. Su corta cola de caballo y su gran frente. Y ya que él le está sonriendo tan amablemente, ella asiente con la cabeza y no sale corriendo como la última vez. Él se sienta a su lado y sonríe de nuevo y ella devuelve la sonrisa.

Él saca una pequeña mano y ella le da la suya. Aún sonriendo, él pone una tela doblada de color rojo sobre su mano. Ella lo mira interrogativamente y él asiente. Ella lo desdobla y descubre que es una cinta roja (¿no lo ha visto en algún lugar antes?). Pero, ¿qué es esto? Algo cae en su regazo y ella baja la mirada para ver un anillo; brilla, es hermoso, porque es de plata y diamante.

E instantáneamente son adultos de nuevo. Él aún sonríe y ella se está riendo, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

"¿Cásate conmigo?"

"Sabes que lo haré." Porque _ambos_ saben que lo hará.

"Si..." dice él, poniendo el anillo en su dedo.

Cuando ella sube la mirada para ver su cara, sus labios se encuentran repentinamente con los de él.

"Eres mi problemática flor oficialmente a partir de _ahora._" Él susurra mientras mueve sus labios sobre los de ella suavemente.

"¿Vas a cuidarme bien?" Sus ojos brillan.

"Sabes que lo haré." Porque él está seguro de que puede prometerlo.

"Pero," dice ella de pronto, "¿dónde conseguiste la cinta?"

"Hinata pensó que sería una buena idea que yo lo guardara por un tiempo," él le dice, "y yo lo guardé hasta entonces."

Amo a nuestros amigos." Ella ríe.

"Si," dice él, pensando en Naruto y Choji, "yo también."

Y entonces otro cruza sus mentes y ella está segura de que vio a Ino al otro lado del parque, en los columpios, sonriéndoles gentilmente.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

Ella tiene veintinueve años y aún protege a los que ama cuando hace las paces con sus padres.

Va directo al grano, ignorando la incomodidad.

"No quise lastimarlos", les dice.

"Nos equivocamos al simplemente enviarte a la Academia," dice su madre luego de muchas lágrimas y gritos. "Te ignoramos."

Ella asiente. "Pero yo debí haber sabido que sería de esa manera. Ahora tengo una familia con ellos. Pero los quiero. Ahora, al menos."

Su padre gruñe e intenta salir de la habitación.

Sakura se voltea hacia él, "Tou-san, sé que el cambio es extremadamente difícil, pero, créeme, me arrepiento de nunca haberte dicho la forma en que me sentí por un tiempo. Quería que ambos supieran que yo… bueno, yo estaba… Bien, la cuestión es esta: siempre estoy en peligro al ir en misiones. Pero unos pocos meces atrás estuve muy, muy cerca de morir."

Su madre contiene la respiración y su padre se estremece.

"No fue como la experiencia normal cercana a la muerte, Mamá, Papá. Pero… fui salvada. Pensé en unas cuantas cosas al estar en el hospital. Una de esas cosas fue mi relación con ustedes. Nunca me acerqué para disculparme por nunca intentar amarlos de nuevo. Pero ahora lo hago. He tenido mucha amargura por un tiempo, pero ahora se ha ido. Las cosas finalmente se han calmado para mí. ¿Pueden perdonarme?"

"Sakura..." su madre susurra y comienza a sollozar. Ella está ahí y comienza a abrazar a su madre. "¡¿Puede perdonarme tú a _mi_?! Eras nuestra única hija, pero la compañía de tu padre… Era tan difícil estar al tanto de ti y criarte apropiadamente. Nunca fui una madre cariñosa, Sakura, ¿me perdonarás, querida?"

"Siempre, okaa-san," deja caer una lágrima, "Ahora siempre perdonaré, y trataré de estar ahí para ustedes."

Más tarde, cuando Haruno Mai – su madre – está haciendo té en la otra habitación, ella se acerca a su padre, quien ha estado en silencio todo el tiempo.

"¿Tou-san?"

"Tienes razón."

"¿Perdón?"

"Es difícil tragar la amargura," él suspira. "Yo también me equivoqué, Sakura. Yo… siempre he sido un padre terrible. He escuchado de otros que tu familia está verdaderamente con los Ninja. Pero… si quieres un segundo hogar, Yo estaré… feliz si escoges este para serlo."

Rápidamente ella abraza a su padre y sonríe. "Tengo una pregunta para ti. Siempre he querido saberlo."

"¿Si, hija mía?"

"¿Cómo se conocieron tú y okaa-san? ¿Cómo supiste que ella era la indicada para ser tu esposa?"

Él sonríe. "Es interesante... Una Haruno siempre le hace esta pregunta a su padre antes de casarse..."

Ella sonríe. "Entonces soy una Haruno."

"Si..." él gruñe. "Recuerdo que fue mi frente."

"¿Hmm?"

"Si. Tenía una gran frente y cuando todos los niños se burlaban de mi por eso – En ese entonces era un niño sensible – Mai, tu madre, salió en medio de todos ellos y les gritó."

"¿A todos?"

"A todos. E incluso después de eso, me hizo la pregunta más tonta de todas en ese momento. Después de todo teníamos siete años…"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Si quería un poco de su té…"

Ella ríe. "¿Dijiste que si?"

"No. Pero más adelante, cuando nos encontramos de nuevo, ella volvió a preguntar. Yo dije que si y lo serví por ella. Así fue como le propuse matrimonio, verás, deje el anillo en el té."

Ella da un bufido. "…no me digas."

"Si," él está perdido en sus pensamientos y sonríe. "Entonces, ¿quién es el chico, hija mía?"

"Nara Shikamaru."

Él alza las cejas. "¿Nara?"

"Si..."

Él ríe repentinamente. "Que interesante."

"¿Cómo?"

"Recuerdo que se me acercó – Kami, él tenía quince años en ese tiempo, porque tú tenías catorce – y me preguntó algo interesante."

"¿Qué?"

"Me preguntó si iba a dejar que te cortejaran. Y que si era así, preguntó si tenía mi permiso para hacerlo. En el momento, no supe cómo reaccionar. Pero le dije que si de todas formas porque ya no estabas bajo mi cuidado, así que no importaba."

Ella está perpleja. "Pensó en todo."

"¿Hmm?"

"Nada, ¿Vendrás a la boda?"

"Sería un honor" dice, "pero por lo que entiendo, probablemente hay alguien más quien hace de tu padre, ¿no es así?"

"Si."

"Ah" sonríe tristemente. "Entonces será él quien te entregue."

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

Él tiene treinta años y aún la ama cuando se casan.

Recibe muchas bendiciones y 'buena suertes'. Chouji es su padrino y su hijo de tres años es quien lleva el anillo ("¿Puedo ir a mirar mariposas después de esto, papá?" "erm..claro…"). La pequeña de Kiba y Tenten es la niña de las flores ("¡Kiba, hay pelo de perro en su vestido! ¡Sacúdelo!" "Si…querida…"). Tsunade hace la mayoría de los arreglos – la mujer no tiene mucho más que hacer. "¡¿Quién _diablos_ puso estas flores aquí?! ¡Es un altar, gente!, ¡No un puesto de flores! ¡¿Y por qué son estas decoraciones verdes?! Yo dije específicamente grises, moradas, cafés y blancas. ¡No verdes!" Kami prohiba que planee otra boda...)

Mucha gente asiste, lo cual estresa a Naruto, pues él es quien los casará. Iruka y Anko (quien se lo hace difícil a Iruka) guardan un puesto para Kakashi, ya que él es quien entregara a la novia como un padre. Shizune se sienta a su lado e Iruka (desesperadamente) sugiere que se siente entre él y Anko. Ella no protesta (Aunque mira a Anko cautelosamente).

Él puede ver a sus padres sentados unas pocas filas más allá, sonrisas tristes dibujadas en sus rostros. El moreno no piensa mucho en esto – demasiado problemático – pero concluye que su pronto-a-ser-esposa ha tomado su consejo de arreglar las cosas con sus padres. También puede ver a sus propios padres, su madre realmente sonriendo por una vez.

Chouji está tras él en el altar. Su mejor amigo le da una sonrisa pero él nota el destello de tristeza en sus ojos cuando mira alrededor (extraña a Ino, él piensa). Kiba está sonriendo como un loco, feliz por tres razones: sus amigos finalmente se están casando, su hija está en la boda y su torta favorita es la torta de bodas, la cual podrá disfrutar hoy.

Es como él siempre lo imagino. Al aire libre y hay sólo una gentil y fría brisa. Un bosque de cerezos, le preguntó a Tsunade si era posible que la boda fuese en uno.

Pero de pronto ella va camino al altar y toda su atención está en ella y solo ella. Su cabello rosa, su trenzado, cintas rojas han sido entrelazadas en él – un tributo a Ino, él está seguro. Pequeños puntos de brillo rodean sus ojos esmeralda y las flores que sostiene son lirios de suave color púrpura.

Su sonrisa es gentil y contenida. Kakashi la lleva al altar y antes de ir a sentarse, ella lo besa en su enmascarada mejilla; un atisbo de sorpresa por parte de su antiguo sensei.

La dama de honor es irónicamente Tsunade, aunque nadie se queja. Pero ambos, el novio y la novia, juran que cuando el viento se hace un poco más fuerte y sacude las cintas rojas en su cabello y acaricia con suavidad su mejilla, que Ino está ahí, como se suponía que fuera.

Cuando ella se para frente a él, el Nara sonríe amablemente.

Ella es una hermosa princesa, mientras que él es el príncipe que la merece.

Finalmente.

**

* * *

**

--X--

* * *

Él tiene treinta años y ella veintinueve cuando tienen su primera hija – una niña de oscuro cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda.

Nara Sakura sonríe ante el hecho de que su hija tenga la frente grande. Nara Shikamaru sonríe ante el hecho de que la niña tenga una sonrisa tan bonita.

Pero, ¡miren! Ella cumple cinco años y busca un lugar en el patio en el cual sentarse. Hay tantos otros niños jugando sin ella. La cinta roja en el cabello de la pequeña repentinamente se suelta y comienza a alejarse con el viento. ¡Oh, no! Ella corre y corre tras él antes de que el viento se lo lleve para siempre.

Oh, pero la niña tropieza y cae. Ella escucha risas y mira hacia arriba para ver a otros niños de su edad reunirse. Ellos se ríen y ríen y ella se siente horrible, oh tan horrible. ¿Por qué se ríen? Uno de ellos apunta a su frente y otros se ríen porque se ha caído. La pequeña niña siente las lágrimas caer. ¡Ella no les hizo nada! ¿Por qué aún así se ríen?

Pero ella escucha pasos y una mano cae en su hombro. Ella levanta la mirada para ver a un moreno con sonrisa atrevida.

Él dice que ha encontrado su cinta y se lo da, ella lo toma con cautel. ¿Se reira él también? Pero los demás comienzan a alejarse y la pequeña niña se voltea a verlo. ¿Por qué esta siendo tan amable? ¿No significa eso que él también será molestado? Ella no lo sabe, oh, no, ella no entiende. Ella es tan solo una niña de cinco años.

El niño dice que su nombre es Chojian y que tiene siete años y medio. Luego le pregunta cuál es su nombre.

Secándose las lágrimas, ella dice que su nombre es Shikari. Él sonríe ampliamente y ella se da cuenta de que no puede dejar de mirarlo.

"¿Te gustaría ir a mirar mariposas conmigo?"

Y porque nadie más le ha sonreído tan amablemente antes, ella dice que si, que le encantaría.

_

* * *

_

Fin.

* * *


End file.
